Daddy Dearest
by KColl2003
Summary: Faith discover who her father is. If he's really lucky Jack O'Neill might live through her anger. But Xander's not hopeful.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Daddy Dearest 1  
  
Rating: R (For Language later)  
  
Relationships: F/X  
  
Story: ActionAdventureAngst  
  
Feedback: In lieu of a Faithbot yeah.  
  
E-Mail:  
  
Disclaimer: Anyone who thinks they're mine, well send Faith and Cordelia round to my house. They've strayed again. Have to get them some collars.

**A:N: **As regards cannon and time lines, this story takes place about a year and a half after S7 in Buffy and sticks pretty closely to that show's Canon, while SG-1's diverges from just before the end of S7.

**FIC: Daddy Dearest**

O'Neill threw the prophecy translation down on the conference room table in disgust. "This is crap!"

"Colonel."

He ignored his commanding officer's warning mutter as he stared around the briefing room to the members of his team. "I'm sorry Daniel but you must have translated wrong."

"You want a go?"

He glared at the archaeologist. "Me muscle. You brains."

"The Ancients didn't download a bunch of stuff into my brain," his friend countered.

Jack smirked. "That was only because you and Carter's are already filled with so much stuff." He turned serious. "Look. My only son, Charlie," just mentioning his son's name was like a dagger to the heart, "is dead. That's it, the end. I'm the last O'Neill."

"That is not strictly correct O'Neill."

He shrieked girlishly when Thor orbed in beside him. "Damn it Thor! I'm getting too old for you doing that crap!"

"I apologise O'Neill, but the continuance of your race is of utmost importance to the Asgard," the three foot alien explained. "When the prophecy came to light we did a scan of Earth's population using some of Lok-," he growled warningly at the name of the rogue Asgard. "Using some DNA reading equipment we'd acquired," the bug-eyed alien smoothly changed what he'd been about to say, saving him from the ass kicking to end all ass kickings. "And found you do in fact have an off-spring, a mighty and legendary warrior."

O'Neill blinked and smiled slowly. A mighty and legendary warrior? That sounded pretty good. "Where is he?"

"She," the Asgard corrected. "I shall bring her to you." The alien disappeared in a beam of light.

"Sh-," his voice trailed off. "I hate it when he does that."

"Indeed," Teal'C commented from the corner.

* * *

A Paris Hotel Room.

Faith grinned down at the perspiring one-eyed man lying beneath her. "Need a break X?" she purred.

"I like this position just fine," Xander grinned up at her.

Faith chuckled throatily. "Good answer." As she lowered her head to kiss her boyfriend, she thought how much her life had changed in the eighteen months since she'd escaped from prison.

The first few weeks after fleeing Sunnydale had passed in an idyllic daze, caught up in the twin buzzes of being out of prison and pardoned thanks to the Council, and having found this guy who actually wanted to be with her not just 'get some & get one'. But then she'd started noticing things, the way Wood would treat her like she was some sort of mother substitute, and talk to the others like they weren't shit.

That rankled. She didn't like B, thought she was pretty much a stuck-up bitch but you had to respect her Slaying exploits – Lothos, the Master, her, ADAM, Glory, and the First, a pretty impressive record even if her personal skills sucked ass.

Still, she'd held her tongue, uncertain if anyone else would want to be a couple with her, a former jailbird with a reputation for spreading 'em at just a cute smile. But she'd seen a lot of bad shit, Wood talking down to G, G the smartest fucking person in history as far as she was concerned, and giving orders to X, telling them they couldn't afford to carry passengers.

X, a passenger? Just the thought was almost enough to make her laugh. If it hadn't been for the lifeless look in Xan's remaining eye, the way he shuffled rather than walked, and how his shoulders slumped. Anya's death had torn the poor guy apart, and she'd wanted to comfort the guy, offer her condolences somehow. 'Cept she still hadn't gotten the balls to apologise for trying to kill him.

And then it happened.

A bunch of the girls had been training in the gym when one of the practice dummies had broken, nothing major just one of those things that had happened when a bunch of super-girls got together and pounded the snot out of the stuff. Trouble was when the thing had broken splinters had flown off, one cutting Wood just under the eye.

Furious, Wood had stormed out looking for the guy who'd made the thing – Xander. She'd chased after the teacher, trying to cool Wood off but to no avail. Once he'd found him, the principal had started to insult X, but the carpenter had just taken it.

Until Wood had mentioned Anya's death was no reason for Xander to take his eye off the ball.

At that, X had erupted and attacked her boyfriend. At first she'd just dragged the carpenter off Wood, figuring her boyfriend would just back off. Instead the SOB had hit Xander while she had him restrained.

She'd just snapped, her mind flashing back to the night she'd almost strangled X to death. She'd failed in her duty to him that night, but now.... The next thing she knew, three junior Slayers were dragging her off Wood, having just beaten the former principal unconscious.

At first she thought she was fucked, having managed to punch and kick her way back into the big house. Instead Giles had just smirked, damn the old guy couldn't half look scary when he wanted to, and said given the facts Wood had got exactly what he'd been asking for for some considerable time. Then he'd got all librarian serious, she remembered that from back in the day, and told her that she had a new very important assignment. She'd been ready for anything – master vampire to slay, apocalypse to avert, or evil mage to track down. But what the Council Head had said instead had rocked her.

He wanted her to help Xander.

She'd been scared shitless by the assignment. She'd seen how he reacted to B, G, and the others, they were lucky if they just got ignored, but G had told her Xan had real potential to be a good Watcher once he got over the Anya stuff. The hell of it was Faith knew G was right, Xan wasn't the brightest on the book stuff but he was always the man with a plan, he was brave, loyal, trust-worthy, and pretty handy in a fight for a normal. In the end, they'd struck a deal, Faith got the Council resources to do what the hell she wanted, X wasn't approved for duty until she said so, and when he was, she could have him for her Watcher if he agreed. If she had to have a Watcher, she was having one of her choice.

The next four months had been difficult. Using Council money, she'd hired a ranch in Arizona miles from the nearest town, bought in a bunch of exercise equipment – weights, sparring gear, and the like, made sure the house was free of booze and started training Xan.

They'd rise at six, not a time in the day she liked, and start the day with a four mile run, adding a mile every third week, ignoring Xander's wheezing protests. Then they'd have breakfast, usually something with red meat, she'd never been one for the rabbit food shit. Then she'd drag his ass into their air-conditioned basement gym and work on the weights. Faith grinned at the memory, she'd never had a guy so reluctant to get sweaty with her.

After lunch, she'd drag him back down into the basement to work on his fighting skills. Well sometimes she dragged him, other times she just flung his complaining ass over her shoulder and carried him down. It really depended on her patience levels.

And at night, she'd sit with X and listen to him talk about Anya and him together.

Those had been the hardest times, not Xan's complaints or arguments. When he talked about Anya, she hadn't had those sort of feelings for X, not then, but listening to the carpenter talk about his former fiancée had made her jealous and scared at the same time. She had been unable to stop herself from thinking would anyone be that sad when she died? Would the Scoobies miss her? Would anyone? She knew her mom or the many guys she'd been with wouldn't.

Eventually she'd judged him ready for duty and they'd taken off for Africa. She'd been in the best shape she'd ever been in, like her time in prison, all she'd done was train and read, she'd picked up a thirst for reading while inside, surprised to find that unlike her mom had always said she wasn't dumb, just ill-educated. But unlike her time inside, she'd also had the advantage of good food meaning she'd lost about five pounds of fat, replacing it with solid muscle. And got a wicked all-over tan, naked sun-bathing really kicked ass.

The changes in X had been even more dramatic, losing close to twenty-five pounds of fat and putting ten of muscle on. Throw in the eye-patch and newly-grown designer stubble, he'd started to look wicked cool, especially to a horny Faith who hadn't got laid in all the time they'd been training together.

So, with both of them in the best shape they'd ever been in, they'd spent the next five months travelling Africa, finding Slayers, hunting demons, and generally kicking ass like only a super-hot Slayer and her ultra-cool demon hunting Watcher could. And then, had come the invite for the inaugural 'Mass Calling' ball. And Xan had asked her to go as his date.

At first she thought he'd meant as a Watcher accompanying Slayer deal, she'd never been too good at the whole relationship thing, until Xan had stutteringly told her he'd fallen for the 'real' her, whatever the hell that meant, the one who'd looked after him in the cabin for four months. She'd been scared as hell at the thought of actually dating Xan, her first relationship hadn't gone so well – what with Wood ending up with his nose broken, jaw wired, and left leg in plaster, and she hadn't wanted to risk her first real friendship with a guy who didn't actually combust if you took him out into the sunlight. But in the end, she'd sucked it up and taken a chance.

And six months later she was crazy in love with X, happier than she'd ever been. And in a five star Paris hotel suite on a four-postered bed with satin sheets humping the balls off the guy she loved. A five star suite she'd hadn't had a clue about until a few days ago when Xan had told her he had a six month anniversary surprise. Damn, he was so fucking romantic sometimes.

"X," she whispered into her boyfriend's ear. "You baby, are gonna," she began to grind herself against him, "get so damn lucky."

"I already did," Xander grinned at her. "I got you."

"Sweet-talking bastard," Faith retorted. Her heart blossoming at the compliment, she kissed her baby on the forehead. "Now I've got -."

* * *

"What the fuck!" Faith looked up, they sure as shit weren't in their hotel room anymore. Instead, she glanced around, they appeared to be laid on a table in the middle of some sort of briefing room surrounded by military types. Which wasn't the first time she'd performed for the armed forces.

"Jack O'Neill," her skin crawled as she glanced over her shoulder to see a three foot, bug-eyed demon stood behind her. "Meet your daughter, Faith Doolan."


	2. 2

**FIC: Daddy Dearest (2/?)**

Jack stared open-mouthed at the nubile beauty laid on top of the one-eyed man who was in turn on top of the desk. Determinedly keeping his eyes on her face and not her body, he opened his mouth to greet her, although quite what was going to say he had no idea, when Thor spoke. "Jack O'Neill, meet your daughter, Faith Doolan."

His daughter's head snapped round from looking at the Asgard to looking at him. His blood had barely time to begin to chill at the burning rage in her eyes when the girl, unmindful of her nudity, leapt off the desk and landed before him at an incredible speed. "You bastard!" a back-handed slap of awesome power collided into his jaw, lifting him off his seat and flinging him to the ground. "You lowlife piece of shit!" In a second, the brunette's hands were around his neck, choking him. He reached up and tried to pull the hands loose but found it was akin to attempting to bend a steel bar.

To say this wasn't a happy reunion was an understatement of monumental proportions. Seeing Teal'c approaching his daughter from behind, he tried to signal with his eyes for the alien to merely restrain the beautiful brunette. And instead watched in amazement when the lithe beauty shot out a flawless back heel kick that connected solidly with the Jaffa's stomach, lifted him up, and sent him flying into the far wall. "Back off demon!" the brunette rasped. "Me and daddy are bonding!"

Now Jack was vaguely aware of the sound of the emergency klaxons blaring as he clung gamely to consciousness. "Faith," he heard the voice and saw the face of the man who'd teleported in with his daughter hovering above the brunette's shoulder. "Stop this, this is wrong."

"You know what he cost me X." The brunette didn't ease up on her grip, although he hoped he noted a dimming in the insane gleam in her eyes. "What I had to go through!"

What did that mean, Jack wondered? "I know baby," the man stroked at the girl's black hair. "But you're better than this, you know that."

"Five by five." The girl released her grip and straightened. And then slammed a thudding kick into his groin, causing his testicles to explode in pain and tears to stream down his face. "Oops," he wasn't fooled remotely by the sweetness of the brunette's smile. "Sorry daddy dearest, that mean I won't be getting my allowance this week? Like the last twenty-two years?" He was thankful when the sultry east coast native turned away from him to her companion. "X, some clothes."

"Oh yeah," the one-eyed man reddened. "Thanks," grabbing his khaki jacket off the back of the chair he'd been flung out of, the young man started to put it on.

Faith raised an eyebrow. "For me, dumbass."

"Ah, sure," the young man snatched Teal'c's jacket off his chair and threw it over to her.

The girl had barely managed to put the coat on when the door burst open and two assault rifle wielding marines rushed in. And immediately lowered their guns at the sight of his beguiling daughter. "Uh gentlemen," Hammond commented. "Your presence is no longer needed. Dismissed." The marines continued to stare, slack-jawed, at his daughter. "Soldiers, that is Colonel O'Neill's daughter you are drooling at!" he waved weakly from his position on the floor. "Do you wish to incur his displeasure? Dismissed!" Instantly the suddenly pale grunts hurried out. At least someone still respected him.

There was a long silence before anyone spoke. "Well she didn't get her looks from Jack," Daniel commented.

"Indeed, Miss O'Neill is most fortunate." Jack glared at the former Jaffa. Sometimes he wondered, he winced as he struggled to his feet – he was getting way too old to be getting thrown around like that, just how much of a sense of humour his friend had developed.

"Not as fortunate as her boyfriend," replied the archaeologist before turning to Thor. "You just transported them in without waiting for them to dress?"

"Clothes are not a great issue amongst the Asgard," the three foot alien blithely explained. "Is there something amiss Dr. Jackson?"

"Sometimes Thor," the archaeologist shook his head. "I wonder just how well you know us."

* * *

"Hello?" Faith's nostrils flared at the conversation going on around her. She hated being ignored. "Still here. And," she looked around. "Where the fuck is here anyhow?"

"Faith," Xander muttered in her ear. "Try not to insult the nice men with guns."

"I'll take their guns and shove them right up their asses unless I get some fucking answers!" she roared. "Now where the fuck are we, and what is he," she glanced towards the black beefcake who wasn't human, despite all appearances to the contrary. "And what the fuck is that?" She directed her gaze to the three foot bulging eyed demon who'd brought her and X here. And before they'd managed to get much further than page seven of the Karma Sutra to boot. Lousy little bastard, just 'cause he was so pig-ugly he couldn't get any why did he have to stop every one else?

"Why me?" muttered a bald fat guy in a blue blazer. "I could be retired by now, but no I had to get noble. And what do I get for all these extra years of service? Another generation of O'Neills-."

"I'm a Doolan," she interrupted the man's tirade.

Fatso looked at her, confused. "I beg your pardon?"

"That bastard," she nodded towards the man who'd been briefly introduced as her father. "Hasn't given me shit my entire life, I'm sure as hell not using his name."

"Yes," the soldier stared at her for second before shaking his head and offering her his hand. "I'm General Hammond of U.S. Air Force, this is a top-secret military base -."

Figuring that it wouldn't hurt to be friendly with the natives, she fixed boss native with one of her world-class smiles. "Good to meet ya Shiny." Ignoring the offered hand and Xander's strangled gasps, she patted the general on his head before glancing around and noticing her apparent father had managed to slump into a chair. Shame, she thought she'd done more damage than that. Next time she'd have to make sure X wasn't around to do his noble drag her off act. "Now," she dropped into one of the seats, started to put her feet up on the desk, when, realising that her jacket didn't cover quite as much as it should, she instead placed her feet on the floor. "Ya gonna fill us in on what's the sitch?" She smiled to herself as her boyfriend stepped behind her seat, taking up a typical Xanderlike protective position. Always the Watcher.

* * *

"Well," rasped O'Neill, his throat was going to be hell for the next few days. "There was -."

"Yo dick-head," the brunette interrupted, her tone and stare slightly less friendly than a pissed off Ra. "The less you talk, the less likely I am to reminded how much I want to kick your ass."

"Got her father's charm though," Daniel muttered.

"Hey asshole," now Faith's glare turned on Daniel, "let's get some shit straight," the man behind his newly-discovered daughter groaned. "That dick," Faith nodded towards him, "has fuck all to do with me. And the only reason you're not all six foot under by now is 'cause X gets queasy when I lose my temper."

"Do I ever," the one-eyed man groaned. "I come out in hives. Oh by the way," the young man nodded at him, "Colonel, ice on the neck takes the swelling down a -."

"Don't play nice with him X," his daughter reproved. "He's number one on my shit list."

"Just trying to make a good impression dear. I know what a fun place your shit-list is."

"You lived didn't you?"

"Just barely."

"Excuse me!" Jack winced when General Hammond slammed his palm down on the desk. It was always a bad sign when the general lost his temper. "Who are these people Thor?"

"She is Faith O'Nei-."

"Finish that and I'll rip your throat out," his daughter threatened. "The name's Dool-," the girl's voice trailed off and her eyes widened. "Did he say Thor?" she looked up at her equally awe-struck boyfriend. "As in the Norse god of Thunder?"

Well at least his daughter wasn't a complete idiot. "You see-." He shut up at the girl's warning growl, anyone who could back thrust kick Teal'C across the room wasn't somebody he didn't want to argue with without a really good reason. And an elephant tranquiliser gun.

The Asgard walked over to his daughter, his eyes filled with what Jack guessed was curiosity. "I am the Asgard Supreme Commander, daughter of O'Neill- ugh!" Jack winced as his estranged daughter lunged lightning fast at the alien, grabbed him around the throat, and lifted him into the air. Less than ten minutes in and she's strangling the leader of their most powerful ally. She was his daughter alright, straight into the diplomatic corps, do not pass go, do not collect two hundred bucks.

"What did I just -." The girl's eyes widened when Thor orbed out of her clutches to his side. "I hate it when they pull shit like that!" the girl exploded.

Shaking his head, he turned to his friend. "Sorry about that Thor," he apologised. "My girl has anger management issues-."

"I'm not your fucking -."

Jack blinked as the young man stood behind his daughter clamped his hand over her mouth. The guy was either suicidal, insane, or just brave beyond belief. Or maybe a mix of all three. "Dear, this jacket isn't nearly long enough, and I'm getting a draught right up my ass, so we could move the explanations on a little?"

Thor stopped rubbing his throat long enough to speak. "She is Faith O', Doolan, the result of a liaison between Martha Doolan," Jack's heart sank at the name, oh yeah the girl was his alright, he remembered the woman now, her daughter was the very spit, "and the then Captain Jack O' Neill. She is also the Slayer." Jack squinted at his suddenly uncomfortably squirming daughter and her taut-faced companion. What was a Slayer? "And her companion is Alexander Lavelle Harris, the one named in prophecies as The White Knight."

The brown-haired youth growled. "That is it, Deadboy is dust when I see him again! Oh no, he couldn't rip a chunk out of my throat, no, he had to give me a goddamn nickname!"

"Now dear," he noted his daughter had pulled loose of her boyfriend's grip. "What did you just tell me? Stay calm."

"Slayers," Jack looked across to see Daniel looked like he'd been gut-punched in the stomach. "Slayers are legends."

"X thinks I'm pretty legendary. Especially when I-." Again the girl was silenced by a hand over her mouth from her blushing companion.

It was on the tip of Jack's tongue to ask exactly what a Slayer was, but considering he liked his tongue just were it was and not ripped out of his mouth, he kept quiet. After a second, Teal'c spoke. "What is a Slayer?"

"Yo," Faith glanced up at her boy-friend as she pulled loose of his restraining hand. "Looks like Junior-Giles is up!"

"In every generation, there is born a Slayer, the one girl with the power to fight the demons, vampires, warlocks, witches, and other assorted nasties. She's super-strong, fast, improved senses and healing, a natural instinctive fighter-."

"You forgot wicked hot."

"I was getting to that. Mouthy, head-strong-."

"This is ridiculous," the words were out before he could stop them.

In an instant, all trace of hilarity left the Slayer's face. "You wanna another demonstration pops?" He gulped and shook his head, his off-spring was more than a little unnerving. "Good answer," she fixed the Asgard with a glare. "Now half-pint, now we're past the introductions stage, on our side at least, what is happening?"

He couldn't help but notice how the Asgard Supreme Commander scooted behind him at the Slayer's glare. Which was a really bad tactical decision, hiding behind Teal'c would give him maybe five extra seconds of life if his answer pissed the Slayer off. "There is a prophecy-."

"NO!" the brunette began to repeatedly headbutt the desk. "I hate them, they always suck!" Finally the girl stopped and sighed. "Five by five, what's the skinny?"

"I beg your pardon?" Thor sounded confused.

"The 411? The sitch?" The girl sighed. "What's happening?"

"Put simply the White Knight & the offspring of the great O'Neill," Faith snorted at that. "Will lead a force against the first vampire, the Blood-God."

"Lead?" Faith grinned. "I kinda like that idea, I hate taking orders. Well 'cept when X gets all masterful then I get tingly." The youth stood behind his daughter groaned. "You know it's true Xan. Now," the girl's face hardened. "No-one's still told us where we are?"

General Hammond spoke next. "I'm afraid we'll have to discuss some things in private."

"You bring us here without asking and then decide-," Faith's tirade trailed off when a quartet of gun-toting marines entered. "Ah crap." The Slayer glared at Hammond. "Hey Shiny," the soldiers winced at the nickname. "You ain't splitting us up, where I go, X goes."

"And we want some food and clothes," added his girl's boyfriend.

"Agreed," Hammond nodded. He had the look of someone who'd smelt something really bad. Sort of the look the general got after one of SG-1's escapades. "Now if you don't mind."


	3. 3

**FIC: Daddy Dearest (3/?)**

"Ah hell!" Faith punched the steel door of the quarters they'd been escorted to, putting a fist-shaped dent into it. "What the fuck we gonna do Xan?" Faith paced the floor of their small cell.

"Well unless you've got an idea to get us out of this base that doesn't involve us trying to John Wayne it out of here," Xander picked up a pair of pants and began to dress. "We sit tight and see what's going on. After all, that guy is apparently your dad-," she growled warningly, but the only mortal who wasn't intimidated by her just stared. "Faith, how do you feel about all this?"

Faith stopped her pacing and looked at her Watcher-best friend-lover, resisting the urge to shout at him. There were some things that only X and Fang could get away with talking about, and this was definitely one of them. Desperate to avoid talking about it, she went for classic Faith evasion strategy. Shrugging the khaki jacket to the ground, she swayed over to her suddenly deer-in-the-headlights looking boyfriend. "I feel wicked pissed that we were interrupted right in the middle of some kick-ass sex when we got pulled here, but," she shrugged, "we got a bed, might as well finish what we started."

"Uh Faith," Xander pointed over her shoulder. "Video camera."

Faith glanced over her shoulder at the CCTV camera in the corner. "So?" she winked at her boyfriend. It wasn't like it would be the first blue she'd ever made. "We'll have to ask for a copy when we leave." Seeing her boyfriend's mouth open in protest, she pressed her lips to his and pushed him onto the bed. Time for facing the past afterwards.

* * *

Jack paced the floor of the office. "Got anything yet Sam?" 

"Uh," her 2IC's eyes fluttered nervously. "I'm having terrible trouble trying to crack into Mr. Harris' files-."

"Damn it Sam!" he barked. "I don't care about him," well not directly, just his relationship to his girl. "I want to know about Faith!" The fact that he could smell that Sam was hiding something didn't help matters either.

"Stand down Colonel," General Hammond warned.

After a second he nodded and stepped back. "Sorry Major," he said, his tone clipped.

"I have this."

His heart dropped as he read through the print-out the scientist passed him. Her mother, an apparent drug addict and convicted prostitute, Faith had been in and out of foster care from the age of ten, arrested for assault on her foster-father at the age of 13. Apparently she'd alleged sexual abuse, and, bile rose in his throat as he turned the page over, tests had confirmed it. Then she'd run away, and the next few pages were a litany of arrests for burglary, street theft, and assault. In Feb '98, a few months before Faith's sixteenth birthday, she was adopted by a Lady Wendy Haversham. Jack squinted, just what was an English noblewoman doing adopting a Boston street urchin?

Guessing it was something to do with this Slayer thing Daniel was discussing with Thor, he read on. In July '98, Lady Wendy Haversham was discovered dead, her body dismembered, mutilated, and showing signs of torture, it was thought by the police at the time that her and the missing Faith had perhaps been the victims of some underground torture ring. However, his daughter turned up again in LA in 2000, where had she been those two missing years he wondered? She'd given herself up to the police and had pleaded guilty to two counts of murder resulting in a 20 – 25 year sentence. Ignoring the increasing urge to vomit, just what was his daughter, he read on. She'd also confessed to two counts of attempted murder of one Elizabeth Anne Summers and, his eyes widened, Alexander Lavelle Harris, but both charges had been dropped when both Harris and Summers had refused to co-operate with authorities. The boy was completely nuts, his daughter was a beauty but dating her after she'd tried to kill him?

Shaking his head, he continued. She at least been a model prisoner, completing her GED, doing first aid courses, and helping other girls who were bullied by tougher inmates. But in March 2003 she had escaped from prison after the visit of a Wesley Whyndham-Pryce, the first person to visit her bar her brother, a Liam Doolan, since her imprisonment. Had apparently been at the fall of Sunnydale, an occurrence so classified General Hammond didn't have access to the facts of what had happened there, had somehow been presidentally pardoned, and since then her passport had been seen in almost ten countries always in the company of Alexander Harris. And what was most amazing, the countries were still standing.

"May I have a look Colonel?"

It was on the tip of his tongue to refuse his superior officer's request, not wanting the man he respected most in the world to find out what a lousy bastard he was, but knowing it would be a futile gesture, he nodded before passing the print-out over. "Knock yourself out General," he turned to his subordinate officer and uber-hot geek. "Carter, the report on Alexander?"

"It's coming sir," Sam replied, her eyes fixed on the computer screen as her fingers flew over the accompanying keyboard at a blistering rate. "But it's far from complete."

"Neither was Faith's," Jack replied. Although at the same time it said far too much.

"I know sir," Sam nodded even as the printer began to shoot out sheets of paper. "But this one's even stranger." Jack raised an eyebrow. Stranger than his daughter's? He didn't know if he dared to read it. "But," the blonde passed it over. "Here it is."

Alexander Harris, born in Sunnydale California, September '81. His childhood appeared relatively normal, apart from an unusual amount of visits to the local hospital that suggested either a chronically clumsy child or physical abuse, until he reached fifthteen and then…. He shook his head in amazement. The youth was suspected of breaking into the local army base just past his seventeenth birthday, had helped blow up his school at eighteen, and the best friend of a girl who had apparently been arrested twice for murder. The next major entry was him losing an eye just days before the fall of Sunnydale in a supposed industrial accident, given the rest of the file he didn't believe that for a second. He looked over the files and frowned. "There's an almost two year period unaccounted for," he commented. "From Septmeber '99 to Jun '01."

"Yes sir," Sam nodded. "It's classified."

"Unclassify it," General Hammond. "If you need my clearance tell me and I'll ty-."

"It's Omega-Clearance sir," Sam interrupted.

General Hammond stared at first Sam and then him. "Colonel Carter, find us a contact number, anything. Colonel O'Neill, how did this happen? And if you're thinking of making a joke about the birds and the bees, I would really suggest you didn't!"

"No sir," Jack nodded. The warning was unnecessary, having read his apparent daughter's file there was nothing he wanted to joke about less. "It would be," he cast his mind back through the mists of time. "September '81, I was on furlong in Boston. She was an nineteen year old cocktail waitress and I was a twenty-nine Captain. It was an one-night stand," he glanced to the floor, suddenly he felt all his years and more. "I didn't know. If I'd have known, I'd have…"

"You are a man of honour Jack O'Neill."

Jack nodded at Teal'c's words but refused to be comforted by them. Right now he didn't feel too honourable. "Daniel, what is a Slayer exactly?"

It was Thor who answered. "When this world was first formed, it was ruled over by beasts you now know as demons, legends that have become distorted such as that of my people."

"Or the Goa'uld," commented Teal'c.

Thor nodded. "Originally your people were aided by my race in their battle, but once we withdrew, your mages created a warrior, a single girl with the powers of a demon to fight them, your daughter was the last of this line until last year when a witch did a spell," Thor's eyes filled with wonder, "a spell that made hundreds of Slayers."

"This is very interesting," General Hammond interrupted. "But if we need this girl for something it's perhaps time for Colonel O'Neill to approach her."

Jack groaned. Steeling himself, he turned to Daniel who happened to be nearest the CCTV monitor. "Jackson, what are they up to?"

Daniel glanced towards the monitor, his jaw dropping open and his friend colouring. "My guess would be Faith's planning a move into the home movie market."

Jack and General Hammond exchanged confused looks. "What are you talking about Dr. Jackson?" the General demanded.

"I believe the youths of modern America call it getting jiggy with it," Teal 'C commented slowly.

Jack's eyes bulged as he glanced at the screen to see his daughter doing something that no father should ever see. "Turn the damn thing off!" he screamed as he headed to the door. "I want all tapes destroyed!"

The last thing he heard as he dashed out of Sam's office was the blonde's awed whisper. "Is that even possible?"

And General Hammond's reply. "It is, you're stiff the next day though."


	4. 4

**FIC: Daddy Dearest (4/?)**

Jack stopped outside the holding cell door and reached for the door handle. Deciding he most definitely didn't need to walk in on Faith and Alexander in the middle of getting their thing on; he chose instead to knock firmly on the door. "Faith," he swallowed, one advantage of never actually knowing his daughter he'd never had to have 'the sex talk' with her. Just watch her perform sexual acrobatics usually only seen in quadruple X films. "We need to talk."

"We," there was a gasp, "really, oh boy," a long groan, "don't!"

"Faith," by now he could feel his cheeks blazing. "I'm coming in in ten seconds."

"Fine!" the girl snapped. "I'd have been coming in another minute."

A second later the door swung open to reveal his daughter in all her naked glory. "Damn it Faith!" he stood in the doorway his head turned away, hoping that his frame was enough to block the door so nobody would see in. "Put some clothes on."

"Hey pops, you don't get to give me orders." Faith smiled at him, but there was no warmth in it only a knife-twisting bitterness. "I'm sure they won't complain about the sight and it won't be the first uniform to see me butt-ass naked," the girl twisted around him and wolf-whistled the two soldiers standing guard at the far end of the corridor. "Hey guys! Always love a man in uniform, makes me all patriotic!"

"Faith!" It was the Alexander kid, his tone pissed and sounding not unlike his first drill instructor. "If you don't want to do it for him, do it for me."

To his surprise, the Slayer nodded grudgingly before disappearing into the room. "Sure X." In an instant the girl was hurriedly pulling on a pair of pants although still with her hate-filled eyes directed towards him. "Hey pops, you're not the first guy I've called daddy ya know. 'Course after I've sat on their knee for a while they usually they want me to -."

"Faith!" Again it was Alexander as he pulled on a shirt. "That's enough, just cool it down a bit."

"Why the fuck should I?" Faith continued to glare at him. "This prick wanna knows about me, I'm just giving a guided tour through the juicier bits."

"Because," the glare in the one-eyed youth's eye as he stared at him told Jack that the boy didn't feel any friendlier towards him than his daughter. That he could cope with, but his daughter's disdain, that was like a knife in the guts. "Because it hurts you when you talk about the past, get screwed up like this," the young man kissed his daughter's neck, "you're better than Faith, don't let the past drag you back down."

"Five by five," the girl nodded before looking up at the one-eyed man, her eyes softening as she gazed at the young man.

After a second Jack coughed. "Five by five? Where did you learn that?"

Faith's eyes hardened as she looked at him. "Like I said, I was a real helpful girl, always doing my bit for keeping up forces morale," she spat. Jack sighed, this was going to be long and painful.

* * *

"I've got a name and contact number sir," Sam robotically called out, her distracted mind with her friend and team leader. Given Faith's anger, she somehow doubted he'd be having an easy time of it.

"Well done Major Carter," General Hammond glanced over to Daniel and Teal'c watching the CCTV screen. "What are you two doing?"

"Seeing how long it is before Faith hits Jack again."

General Hammond sighed long-sufferingly. "Sometimes I think Major Carter is the only adult on SG-1. Major," the SGC commanding officer turned back to her. "That number?"

* * *

"Riley, phone!"

"Sam," Riley Finn didn't look up from the report he was writing. "I'm sort of on a deadline here."

"You'll want to take this call."

This time he heard the strained note in his wife's voice. Looking up, he took the mobile from her. "Hello?"

"Hello, I'm General Hammond," the officer gave him his service number, Riley quickly typed it into the Pentagon website and whistled at the service record that came up. There were large recent gaps suggesting involvement in something top-secret, but the record before it was impressive, very impressive. "I'd like to ask you some questions about an Alexander Harris?"

"I don't know any Xander Harris, sir," Riley bit back a curse at his use of Xander's nickname, oops.

"That's not what information I have been able to dig up says soldier," General Hammond's tone was flint-like, Riley was suddenly very glad they weren't having this conversation eye to eye.

"Very well sir," Riley bit back a groan, visions of his career turning to dust before his eyes. From dreams of a position on the Joint Chiefs of Staff to nightmares of a firing squad in a single second. "Then I'll have to be blunter, you aren't cleared and I'm afraid this conversation is over." Groaning slightly, his career was over too but Xander and the others had saved his and Graham's lives. He looked at the phone for a second before picking it up again and dialling an international number. "Hello," he winced as he recognised the voice at the other side, great the Watcher Council's answer to Pee Wee Herman, "Andrew could I speak to Mr. Giles please?"

* * *

Hammond stared at the phone in disbelief. The young man on the other end had hung up on him. "Anything sir?"

Hammond glanced down at Sam. "I want everything you can find on Finn and Harris!" This stunk of the NID.

* * *

O'Neill stared at the clearly hostile girl. He had the distinct feeling that if not for the young man's hands resting on her shoulders, he'd already be splattered all over the wall. Pushing aside his disquiet, he ran his expert eye over Faith and her companion.

His daughter was a five foot six inch, curvy brunette with long bouncing hair, mocking liquid brown eyes, and rosebud lips. He imagined the normal man his age would notice her looks, and fail to register the pantherish way she moved, the purpose in her eyes. She was a warrior born.

And her boyfriend. Jack turned his eye to him, the young man was a good-humoured looking youth, but there was an indefinable something that identified him as a fellow combat veteran.

"Finished your inspection daddy?" Before he had time to reply, Faith continued on. "So tell me father," the girl snorted. "Who the hell were you to mummy dearest? A paying client, a steady who ran like fuck when you found out she was carrying, or an one night stand?"

"A one-night stand," he answered slowly. God, how was he supposed to deal with the fiery beauty's justified anger and pain?

"So daddy, what do you wanna know about me?" the girl snapped. "See my report cards, 'course there aren't too many. Maybe you'd like to see my arrest record pops? And can we talk about allowance; I'm thinking twenty bucks a week for the last twenty-two years would be cool. Hey papa, what about my college fund?" The girl's mouth opened again but shut when her boyfriend whispered something in her ear. But still she glared at him.

"I just want a," he swallowed a forming lump in his throat, "a chance to explain." And maybe a chance to get to know you, he added silently.

"Fine," the girl's full lips curled up in a sneer. "This should be good."

* * *

"Thank you for bringing this matter to my attention Riley," Giles hung up the phone before looking at Andrew. Whatever had possessed him to hire this prat as his personal assistant, he wondered? The boy was efficient enough, but his endless bloody prattle. He understood that Faith was running a book on who would last longer – he dying of a heart attack, or Andrew beaten to death by him. "I need you to find out all you can on a General Hammond," he passed the pad over with what details Riley had been willing to furnish him with. "Also I need Faith and Xander's recent travel schedule, and contact Willow, get her back here immediately."

"But Miss Rosenberg is in the middle of the peace conference between the Azuwithoo Clans."

"I said now Andrew."

"But we must stick to our mission like -."

"Andrew," he sighed long-sufferingly. "If the next words out of your mouth are a reference to some science fiction nonsense or some bloody comic rubbish," except Dan Dare of course, now there was a classic. "Or anything other than 'Yes sir, right away', you will find yourself volunteered to serve as the Slayers' practice dummy for the next month, am I clear?"

His personal assistant paled. "Yes sir, right away."

Andrew rushed out of the office. Giles looked out of the window. For once the idyllic view of England's green and pleasant lands failed to soothe his fearful heart or settle the churning in his stomach. "Bloody hell son," he muttered. "What have you got yourself into this time?"

* * *

Faith stared at her father, well biologically at least, to her eyes the bastard wasn't any more of a father than any of the rat-bastards who'd insisted she call them daddy while they did her. "That's it?" she demanded. "You didn't know? That's your excuse?"

"Faith if I'd -."

In an instance she was in the soldier's space, noting that although his face didn't show it, he was scared. Good, she wanted him to feel some of the fear she'd been forced to go through. "Where were you? Where were you when Ma was using me as a punch-bag? Where were you when my foster-pa decided that it'd be fun to use me? Where were you when I was working the streets? Where you when my only true Ma was ripped to pieces by a fucking monster? Where you when I accidentally killed a man? Where were you when I went on trial for murder?" She began to slap the man, her blows lacking their usual force.

After a few seconds she felt Xander's hands on her arms, pulling her back. "Come on honey," her love whispered in her ear, pulling her into a hug. "I think you should leave now," her boy-friend's tone was stone cold, like it was when they faced demons. "Leave now."

"Faith-."

"Didn't you hear me the first time?" her lover growled, his voice more dangerous than she'd ever heard it. "Get out."

"Okay."

She looked up from Xander's protective embrace to see her dad stood at the holding cell entrance. "You know something pa?" the man stopped at the opening door. "The nearest thing to a father I ever had was an evil dark arts mage who I murdered people for. Are you proud of your little girl now?" she smirked at the added slump in the man's shoulders. Then, when the door closed behind him, began to cry into Xander's chest.

* * *

"How did it go O'Neill?"

Jack glanced to side in surprise as the Jaffa melted out of the corridor shadows. "She hates me," he said, determined not to show how raw and painful a wound that hatred was.

Teal'c tilted his head to one side. "But surely she cannot blame you for what happened when you were not there?"

"That's the point Teal'c," he explained heavily. "I should have been."


	5. 5

**FIC: Daddy Dearest (5/?)**

Jack threw down the prophecy, unable to focus on the lyrical phrasing before him, his mind consumed with thoughts of the raw hate in his newly-discovered daughter's eyes. God, what sort of man was he? He'd wanted to hold her in his arms, comfort her somehow. Fear of her boyfriend hadn't stopped him, the boy looked tough but over thirty years of Special Forces' experience gave him the confidence that he could handle the younger man. But fear of his daughter had, not of her powers, but of her final, crushing, rejection. "So what does all this mean?" he asked hoarsely. "The cliff notes, not the long-winded, god, I wish I was being tortured by Anubis version."

Daniel blinked at his tone before beginning. "According to Thor, the blood-god, Enkil, took himself and his favoured childe, Akasha, through the Stargate to P2X-400 at the start of the war between the humans and the demons. However they tried to use it to travel to P3X-774-."

"The Nox homeland?" Jack queried.

"Yes," Daniel nodded. "However the Nox destroyed the Stargate. Now, thousands of years later, the entire planet is over-run by vampires. According to Thor, the planet is largely nocturnal, with night lasting 16 out of their twenty hour days, and as a result, the planet is mostly vampires, what humans there are, are simply cattle for entertainment and feeding."

Jack blinked. "The people stranded there, it's bad for them, but it's confined right?"

"No," Daniel shook his head. "Eight decades ago another Stargate was found on the planet. Enkil and Akasha were both killed years ago, so they were left with trial and error to find out how it works."

"And now they have," Jack's fingers drummed on the desk. "How many vampires are we talking about?"

"It's only a small planet," Daniel swallowed. "Maybe a hundred thousand."

Jack couldn't manage the energy for a shout. "A hundred thousand?" he groaned. "Look who does this prophecy need, how do we kill a vampire?" He got a sinking feeling when Sam and Daniel exchanged worried looks. "What is it?"

"Well," it was Sam who broke the uneasy silence. "Our experts are sort of in one of our cells."

"Great, just great," Jack began to stand. "Clear me a bay in the medical ward. I'll be in there in just a few minutes."

"Stand down Colonel," he glanced at General Hammond's sympathetic but stern face. "It appears that your meetings with Faith Doolan haven't gone as well as one might hope," Jack blinked, that was one way of putting. "So I decided to give Daniel a chance." Jack looked towards the archaeologist. That explained Daniel's slightly wide-eyed look, he'd be freaking terrified too. "To see if he could have better luck."

Jack snorted. "Yeah, good luck, you'll need it."

"I will accompany Daniel Jackson," Teal'c informed them. "It will be a great honour to talk to your daughter."

Jack stared at his alien friend. "Here's some advice Teal'c, mentioning my name will not get a friendly response."

"Before they go," Carter put in, "what exactly do we want to know?"

* * *

"Anything Giles?" 

"No," Giles hung up the phone before shaking his head. He'd spent the last hour on the phone to France, talking to the concierge at the hotel Xander and Faith had been staying at. The hotel employee hadn't been able to tell him a lot, aside from the fact that the first five nights there'd been a number of complaints about the noise coming from the room, Giles coloured that was rather more information than he'd needed, and then for the next three nights there'd been nothing. Finally hotel staff had ignored the 'Do Not Disturb' sign to investigate, concerned there'd been some sort of accident. They'd found the lovers gone but their belongings remaining, including a number of toys that Giles could only hope were Faith's rather than Xander's, and, more worryingly, their weapons. "And you?"

Willow smiled, but there was no warmth in the expression. "Contrary to popular belief, I'm not infallible. If I knew the area they were in, or even the country I'd be able to track them.."

"Does not knowing where they were last not help?" he queried.

"If they'd moved by mundane means it might but," Willow grimaced. "I can't help but suspect magic, there's no trace."

Giles nodded. He left unspoken the thought that someone with Willow's power would probably be able to sense the strand. He suspected the Wicca already knew that, she was smart enough. "What about contacting Buffy?"

"I doubt she'd be interested, especially after the chewing out Faith gave her for turning her back on us."

"True." Giles winced at the reminder. It had been the first anniversary ball of 'The Calling', as the fall of Sunnydale had been known. Xander and Faith had flown in specially, as had Buffy, Dawn, and the Immortal. As soon as Faith had seen the Immortal, sparks had flown. Within seconds, the sultry Bostonian had got in Buffy's face about bringing something like him to the meal. When Buffy had defended herself by claiming the Immortal as her boyfriend, his muttered but audible comment of 'oh no not again' probably hadn't helped matters, Faith had gone off the deep end about Buffy deserting them.

The situation had only escalated when the Immortal had attempted to defend Buffy's honour receiving a broken nose from Xander for his troubles. Seconds later a pull-apart involving Faith, Buffy, and ten Slayers in formal wear that had erupted, only ending when Willow had teleported Faith and Buffy into the outside fountain, something Faith had taken in considerable better humour than Buffy. In the five months since there'd have been no contact from Buffy although Dawn now worked as a trainee Watcher. Giles sighed at the loss. He had hoped that with the burden of Slayerdom now shared, some of the distance between them and Buffy would have closed. Instead the gap had grown, Buffy becoming more and more imperious, resulting in the new Slayers demanding two months after the mass Calling that he be installed as the Council Head and not her. After that….

Forcing his mind back to the present and the children he still had, he stared at Willow. "In that case any suggestions?"

"I'll keep researching this Hammond, there's got to be a connection, there just had to be!"

He placed a calming hand on the red-head's shoulder. "We'll find them. They'll be fine Willow," he soothed. And if they weren't, whoever hurt them would pay most horribly.

* * *

"Hello, can we come in?" 

Faith looked at Xander. "I don't wanna see him," she declared.

"You don't have to," Xander soothed, although how he was supposed to stop them he had no idea. He turned his attention back to the door. "Who exactly is we?"

"Dr. Jackson and Murray."

Xander glanced at his girl-friend. After a second she nodded. He leaned into his Slayer and kissed her on the neck. "Remember I'm here," he whispered before turning back to the door and shouting. "Come in!" A few seconds later and the bespectacled man and the black muscle man walked in. "What do you want?"

"Your father is a mighty war-."

"That's a real deep voice you've got there Shaft," Faith interrupted the black man, her eyes hard. "You wanna keep it that way shut your hole about that bastard right now, otherwise you'll get my foot right in your balls." Her warning given, the brunette glared at Daniel. "What do you two assholes want?"

The bespectacled man pushed his glasses up his nose, a curiously Giles-like gesture that under other circumstances would have him laughing. "Um, I, that is to say us, would like some information."

He exchanged glances with Faith. After a second the east coast native nodded. "Quid pro quo," he said. "You answer one of our questions we'll answer one of yours."

"Um, you're not cleared -."

"Get out," Faith interrupted. In an instance his girl-friend was stood in front of the two men. "Unless," she rolled her neck around, a sure sign that his Slayer was ready to open a can of whup-ass. "You can think you can force us to talk?"

"We'll talk," Daniel caved in.

Faith nodded before turning and swaying her way back to the bed and sliding back into his arms. "K, first question – where are we?"

"You're in a NORAD site in Cheyenne Mountain." Daniel replied. "How long have you been a Slayer?"

Xander blinked at the man's answer. Before Faith could reply he spoke. "Don't answer. They're lying."

Faith glanced at him. "Why you say that Xan?"

Xander continued to stare at the nervously fidgeting doctor and his impassive, stone had more expression than the black man, bodyguard. "Remember how we got here. And you sensed he wasn't human."

"Yeah," Faith turned her eyes towards to the two intruders and cracked her knuckles. "'Fess up. Or leave."

Daniel sighed. "Okay. I wasn't lying, not really. Officially this is a NORAD site in Cheyenne Mountain. Unofficially," the scientist groaned. "General Hammond is going to kill me. Unofficially, this is one of two sites in the world housing Stargates, a mode of alien transport that allows for wormhole travel between planets in a matter of seconds. We've been travelling to alien planets for over seven years."

"SHIT!" Faith's eyes widened. "Thor wasn't a fucking higher demon was he? He was a fucking alien!"

"Indeed," Teal'c inclined his head slightly. "A member of-."

"Their turn to answer," Daniel interrupted.

Faith nudged his shoulder. "What ya say X?" After a second he nodded, the story was fantastic, but then so were vampires, demons, mages and the like, and there was the way they'd got here. "K, I was called in May '98 when the babe before me was killed by a vampire by the name of Drusilla. What is Thor? And him?" his girl-friend nodded towards Teal'c.

"That's two questions," Daniel pointed out.

"Then we'll answer two," Xander agreed.

"Okay. How are Slayers called? And what happened to Lady Haversham?"

Feeling his girl-friend tense beside him, he squeezed her shoulders and answered for her. "Truth is we don't know how. Slayers are always young girls and usually for a Slayer to be called her predecessor has to die. We believe they're 'Chosen' by some mystical power. Lady Haversham died when her and Faith were kidnapped by this 1,000 year old Master vampire called Kaktosis. Your turn."

"I am a Jaffa, formerly First Prime of Apophis, but now aiding the Tau'ri in their fight for freedom in the hope they might one day free my people," Teal'c stated.

"Oh you're one of them," Xander nodded sagely before turning to Daniel. "And in English?"

"What we remember as the Egyptian gods," Xander groaned at Daniel's lecturing tone. Junior-Giles much? "Were in fact the Goa'uld, a parasitical species, who take host bodies and seek galactic domination. The primary objective of this whole installation is to battle them. The Jaffa on the other hand were enslaved by the Goa'uld as warriors and incubators for their young. We first met when Teal'c helped us escape from Apophis' prison and he's worked with us ever since."

"Uh, uh," Xander raised an eyebrow, that was unusual. "And Thor?"

"Thor is the Supreme Commander of the Asgard fleet, once part of a great alliance of four ancient races. They appeared to humans as the Norse gods until SG-1 solved a riddle on the planet Cimmeria, proving that we worthy of seeing them in their true form-."

"Bug eyed and ugly?" Faith guessed.

Daniel sighed long-sufferingly, he knew the feeling. "They're effectively immortal, having learnt how to transfer their consciousness into younger versions of themselves as their bodies wear out. They're our most powerful ally."

"And you nearly strangled him," Xander muttered in Faith's ear, "good going even for you Miss. Dynamite."

"Watch it smart ass," Faith elbowed him in the ribs before turning to the two interlopers. "Next question?"

The two men exchanged worried looks, Xander's heart sank. He just knew what was coming. His thoughts were confirmed by Daniel's next words. "You were convicted of murder?"

Faith paled. "You wanna field this one X?"

"Sure," he squeezed his girl-friend's hand comfortingly before beginning. "Faith and the other Slayer-."

"I thought you said there could be only one Slayer at one time?" Daniel broke in.

"No," he corrected. "I said the Slayer died for another Slayer to be Called. B-," deciding naming his friends might put them in danger, Xander changed what he'd been about to say, "the other Slayer was drowned by a Master Vampire just a few months after I met her, I gave her CPR that brought her back, but the act of her dying meant another Slayer was Called."

"Most ingenious Alexander Harris," Teal'c praised.

"Um, yeah thanks," Xander reddened at the compliment. "Anyhow, Faith and the other Slayer were jumped by a bunch of a bunch of vampires. In the midst of the fight, this civilian blunders in, the other Slayer grabs him and throws him to Faith to stake. At the last second Faith's fellow Slayer realised and shouted out a warning but it's too late."

"That's not murder!" Daniel exploded. "At worst that's friendly fire."

"Try explaining I was staking a vamp to a judge," Faith's tone was dry, but her voice was hoarse with pain. "Anyhow I went a little nuts, X and Fang tried to help, but I wasn't much with the trust those days. And when the Watcher's Council, the guys who train us, sent a hit-team after me I went whack for a while, killed a few people." Faith smiled viciously. "You might wanna tell Pops that bit in case he's thinking of getting cuddly."

"Faith," he whispered in his girl-friend's ear. "Nothing's these two guys' fault. Cool it okay?" After a second Faith nodded.

* * *

By the time they left the meeting an hour later, Daniel's head was swimming. "That was amazing, the things they've experienced and seen." 

"Will this require greater research Daniel Jackson?"

Daniel glanced at the massively-built alien. "Are you making fun of me Teal'c?" he shook his head. "Sometimes I think Jack could be a bad influence on the pope!"

"Jack's daughter is a mighty warrior."

"I'd really stop calling her that if I was you Teal'c, unless you want to have your head removed." Daniel sighed. "This report is not going to be fun."


	6. 6

**FIC: Daddy Dearest (6/?)**

Jack listened with a sinking heart to his two team-mates' report, the details they filled in only adding to his pain and guilt. After a few seconds he grew vaguely aware of General Hammond berating Daniel for revealing the existence of the Stargate and Daniel defending himself. "How do you feel?"

He looked up at Sam's soft voice, smiling weakly at the concern he saw in her expressive eyes. "Like the biggest piece of scum in the world," he replied. "Which is funny considering I am."

"You can't blame yourself for what happened-."

"Did you hear the reports?" he hissed, angry, more angry than he could ever remember being. "Faith was physically, sexually, and emotionally abused from an early age. She was forced to watch as her adoptive mother was murdered. She accidentally killed a man and murdered another. The only reason she's still around is because of an ensoulled vampire for god's sake!" he looked down at the desk. "She blames me. And I blame me." Feeling a bone-chilling wind whistle around the underground chamber, he looked up. "What the-?"

* * *

"What do ya think of all this stuff they said?" Faith demanded. "Aliens? Gotta be bullshit, right?" 

After a second he shook his head. "No." Faith's mouth opened. "Hold on. Remember Thor, he looked like a Roswell alien didn't he?"

"Well shit," Faith leapt to her feet, leaving an empty space between his arms where he'd been holding her. "Fuck me!"

"What again?" he winked at his girl-friend. "That'll make it five times in the past three hours. I'm sort of running on empty right about now."

"Asshole," Faith grinned the whole-hearted smile she seemed to reserve for him alone, the one that reminded him of the sweet, good-hearted girl that his love hid beneath her leather armour.

Swallowing slightly he asked the question that had been bugging for the past hour. "Faith, about your dad?"

The smile disappeared instantly. "Ain't my dad, just some sperm donor is all."

"Faith," Xander tried again. He was reasonably sure Faith wouldn't kill him. "He's made mistakes, but he's your father, the only famil-."

"You're the only family I've ever wanted or needed," his girlfriend dropped on the bed beside him. "Just drop it -," suddenly Faith smiled again, but this was the shit-eating one that always preceded trouble. "Oh, oh, Daddy's gonna get a spanking."

* * *

"Got it!" 

Giles looked up at Willow's shout. Leaping to his feet, he hurried to the red-head's side. "You've cracked the code?"

Willow shot him an amused look. "The term Giles is hacked." The computer expert turned back to the computer, her eyes hardening. "He's an Air Force General in command of Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado. See you later Giles."

"What?" His eyes widened as he realised what the silly bloody girl was going to do. "No! I," he lunged to grab her shoulder only for her to disappear in front of him, "forbid it. Oh bugger!" Sighing slightly, some days they didn't give him even the illusion of control, he reached for the phone. "Hello Kennedy? How many Slayers do we have in America? Twenty? And at the Hellmouth? Six? Get your passport, you and I are taking a flight to America. Yes, this is about Xander and Faith." He sighed at the Slayer's next question. "Yes I suppose if Faith is involved, she will have to come. Willow?" he glared at the empty chair. "She's chosen to take another method."

* * *

Jack's mouth dropped open as the red-head walked through the conference room wall, her eyes glowing black. He'd never seen the young woman before and yet she was more than a little familiar. He looked down at the papers scattered across the desk. Ah, there she was, Harris' childhood friend. "Uh -." 

Suddenly he and the SG-1 were flung into the walls, leaving a suddenly very besieged-looking General Hammond standing on his own. The SGC commanding officer lunged for the alert button. The Witch laughed when the Texan pressed down on it. "Oops, disconnected." O'Neill tried to move but found himself frozen in place. The Wicca turned to him. He gulped, Darth Rosenberg was in the house. "You hurt her didn't you?" The Witch pointed at Hammond, freezing his commanding Officer even as he lunged at her, which probably wasn't the soundest tactical decision General Hammond had ever made. The red-head's snapped towards him, her eyes somehow growing darker. "You bastard, you're her father." His eyes widened, how did she know that? The Witch turned back to Hammond. "Take me to them," she commanded before grabbing Hammond's hand. "And they better be alright." Suddenly the two disappeared.

"Was that magic O'Neill?"

Jack glared at Teal'c, sometimes his friend asked the dumbest questions. "What do you think?" he snapped as he struggled to his feet. This was turning into a very bad day. He'd had more fun being Apophis' prisoner. "Shall we?"

"All those stairs," Daniel complained. "Why couldn't we take the same route General Hammond did?"

"Shut up Daniel."

* * *

"Hey red-haired girl!" Xander jumped off the bed when Willow appeared, dragging a bewildered looking Hammond behind her. He glanced at his smirking girl-friend. "You knew?" he accused. 

"It's that Slayer – Slayer activating Wicca thing X," Faith explained. "Sensed her coming near."

"Cool," he embraced his best friend. "Good to see you Will."

His childhood friend hugged him back. "And you-."

"What is going on -."

The officer fell silent when Willow's head snapped round to him. "Yes," the Wicca stepped towards the Texan. "That's what I'd like to know-."

The cell door crashed open. "What's -."

"SILENTIUM!" Willow's voice crashed out. Instantly Jack and the other SG-1 members were pinned to the wall, their mouths moving but no sound coming out.

Hammond stared for a few seconds at his team before shaking his head. "I don't suppose you could teach me that, only sometimes Colonel -," the General coughed nervously at Willow's glare. "Never mind," after a second the SGC commanding officer stuck out a hand. "Miss Rosenberg I believe?"

Willow glanced at Faith and him. He shrugged. "He seems to be on the level."

"Yeah," Faith added. "Just don't be making nice with pops."

"Oh," Xander gulped when Willow's eyes turned black for a second. "I won't."

* * *

"So you're telling me that the ancient legends of the Norse and the Egyptians are based on aliens?" Willow blinked. This was all too amazing. She stared around the conference room, her, Xander, Faith, General Hammond, and SG-1 had retired to. On the way there, Major Carter had explained the science of Stargates. Fascinating, simply fascinating. 

"You wanna meet Thor Red," Faith enthused. "Wicked cool!"

"The honour is all mine," Willow jumped as an alien teleported into the seat next to her and offered her his withered hand even as he stared intently at her, his eyes filled with what could only be interest. "Put it there." Giggling slightly, she shook the alien's hand.

"I told you not to lend him DVDs Jack," she heard Daniel mutter.

"Well he asked," Jack replied. "It's not like Teal'c ever paid any attention to our efforts to immerse him in pop culture."

"Yeah, but did you have to lend him 'The John Wayne Collection'?"

"American history, you above all people should recognise the importance of history," the Colonel replied, his tone smug.

* * *

"K!" Faith's head was hurting from listening to Sam, Red, and Thor talk about if magic was just another science. "Time out!" she glared at the trio. "My brain's about to explode with all this crap-." 

"Would that not hurt Miss O'N-," she growled warningly. "Doolan?" Thor enquired.

"It's a saying Commander," General Hammond interjected. "And one that I would have to agree with."

"Thanks Shiny," she smiled at the SGC chief who sighed.

"Faith," Xander muttered.

"What?" Faith turned to her boyfriend, her eyes wide. "I'm being friendly, charming. You always say I'm charming."

"Never mind," Xander slumped back in his chair.

General Hammond looked from her to Xander before shaking his head. "Your Mr. Giles has my profound sympathy, I've only got to put up with -," the Texan glanced at O'Neill. "Anyway, can we get on with deciphering the prophecy?"

"Ah," Faith nodded sagely. "I can see why you're the leader. Obviously a master tactician." Xander groaned. "What's up honey?"

Hammond sighed. "And you have my profound sympathy too Mr. Harris. Dr. Jackson?"

"The first part refers to Faith and Xander," Daniel nodded at them. "The second part read 'Three Warriors Who Together Strive For Redemption. One who is soulled who should not be. One who was born who could not be. One who has power but not -."

"Oh crap," Xander groaned. "Redemption Inc. Deadboy, Liveboy, and Electro."

"Wicked cool!" Faith's enthused reaction was the opposite of Xander's. Fang was her hero, Connor's crush was wicked funny, especially when she teased Fang about taking him for a spin, and Gwen was like her soul-sister. "We know 'em. Who's next Joe 90?"

Daniel blinked at the nickname. "Okay, the black knife who was born of mortal and yet a vampire."

"Blade," Xander commented, Faith glanced at her boyfriend confused. "His mom was a mortal but he's a vampire because of Frost. Throw in his name and his colour."

"K," she kissed her boyfriend on the cheeks. "Brains as well as looks hon," she glanced at Daniel. "So get on with it Lara." Her father snorted. "You find something funny pops?"

"The one who defends God but is not a man of," Daniel intoned.

"Jack Crow," seeing the Military personnel's confused faces she explained. "The Vatican's number one hunter, he ain't what you'd call a believer but he's damn good."

"One with evil in his heart, but fights a greater evil."

"I know this one," Willow put in. Faith glanced at Xander's best friend, surprised at the disdain in her voice. "He's a prospective Watcher we rejected, an escaped bank robber who now hunts vampires in Mexico. He's good at what he does, but not a nice man, we wouldn't trust him with a girl."

"One with wisdom to lead. Fifteen with the power to follow. And one wounded inside but stronger than all."

Faith exchanged puzzled looks with Xander and Willow. "Sorry, that doesn't ring a bell," Willow answered for all of them.

"And finally," Daniel swallowed. "One of science, one of strength, one of knowledge, and one of experience. Which would be us."

Faith's heart dropped. "No fucking way. You are not coming! I've never needed that mother-fucker," she pointed a furious finger at her father, "my entire life! I'm not trusting my life to that prick!" She began to stand, ready to launch herself at the bastard.

"STAND DOWN DOOLAN!"

She jumped at Hammond's shout. Before she knew it she was sat down, staring disbelievingly at the commanding officer. Man, that bellow was inhuman. "Got banshee blood in ya Shiny?" she joked weakly.

She gulped at General Hammond's glare. Okay, so maybe the old guy was more scary than she thought. "We'll work out who the mystery line refers to later, tonight I want you three," the man's gaze took in her, Xand, and Red, "to take SG-1 out and introduce them to a vampire." She opened her mouth to protest. "Not. A. Word." She closed her mouth again.

"Hooray!" Willow exulted. "Patrol party!"

Faith stared with disgust at the Wicca. "Red, you get you're like the world's most powerful person right?"

Willow pouted. "What? I can't have fun?"


	7. 7

**FIC: Daddy Dearest (7/?)**

"Your father is a mighty-."

"Listen dick-head!" Faith growled at the alien marching by her side as they made their way through the hushed graveyard. "I'm known for a hell of a lot of shit – sparkling wit, hot looks, fierceness in battle, bedroom skills, to name a few. But one thing I've never been accused of is patience. So how about you shut the hell up and in return, I won't introduce my boot to your ass? How's that for a deal-breaker?"

She was relieved when the alien raised an eyebrow but fell silent. She was getting sick of this crap. Everyone telling her how great a guy her 'pa' was. So fucking great that he left her to be brought up by a drunken junkie, abused by a succession of her ma's boyfriends. Oh yeah, she'd got the brass ring of dads, that was damn sure.

Well, she might after work with him for this prophecy bs, but afterwards… Well the bastard better stay away from her. "Shit," she muttered. When she was little, she'd wanted someone, a daddy, a big bro, an uncle, anything to take her away from the hell that was her home. And now that she had a parent, all she wanted to do was revert to her homicidal self and rip him apart. Hell, if it wasn't for Xman and Fang being disappointed she'd have probably done it already.

Her eyes narrowed as she sensed something. "Yo X!" she hollered. "Hostiles!"

* * *

Jack glanced out of the corner of his eye to the one-eyed youth walking beside him. He'd given up trying to talk to the kid after the first ten minutes. It was clear that although the younger man didn't share his newly-discovered daughter's murderous impulses he did share her dislike of him.

Not that he blamed the boy. He didn't like himself much at the moment. "Yo X!" he looked up at his daughter's husky shout. "Hostiles!"

"If any get past us," his companion ordered, "Willow will handle them, stay out of our way."

Even as he opened his mouth to protest, the kid hurried away. "Does no-one listen to me anymore?"

* * *

"Pa telling you what a great guy he is?" Faith queried as she and her companion hurried towards the five vampires.

"He's more interested in learning about you."

"You didn't?"

"You said not to," Xander replied. "This one's your call Faith, your decision."

Faith smirked at her boyfriend, touched as always by his loyalty. "Thanks hon." She turned her attention back to the vampires. "I'll take the three on the right, you the two to the left. Five by five?"

"Cool," Xander nodded.

The moment they reached the vampires, Faith allowed all thoughts of her newly discovered father, prophecies, and SGC to fall from her to concentrate on her two priorities – Slaying and protecting Xander. The lead demon's eyes widened as she approached. "Slayer!" he snarled.

Faith pouted at the six foot plus vampire. "Well sir," she purred and fluttered her eyelashes. "It's always nice to be recognised." The vampire threw a right, she blocked it on her forearm, grabbed it by the wrist and flung it into a near-by gravestone. Another demon lunged at her, she ducked beneath her rival's attack and staked it. "Makes a girl feel all," another vampire grabbed her from behind, its brawny arm encircling her neck. Reacting instantly, she drove her heel into its shin. The demon howled in pain and loosened its grip. "Special." Taking advantage of her attacker's distress, she grabbed the demon's forearm with both hands, and leaned forward at the waist, flinging the demon to the ground. Before it had a chance to recover, she'd knelt, and plunged her stake into its chest.

"Bitch."

She looked up at the voice and caught a foot to the mouth that sent her flying into the cold night air. Gathering her senses, she reached out behind her. The moment her hands touched the ground, she flipped up into a handspring. Seeing the demon was charging her, she bent her arms and sprang into the air. Tucking herself into a ball, she flew over the advancing vampire to land in a crouch behind him. The demon swung around, his wild haymaker flying over her head. Straightening, she saw a chance to plunge her stake home but passed it up to get rid of some much-needed tension.

"You know!" Growling ferally, she snapped a heel into her rival's knee. Smiling viciously at its resulting yelp and stumble, she followed the retreating vampire. The demon threw a right hook that she caught in her hand. After winking at the vampire, she twisted her opponent's fist, shattering its wrist before yanking the demon's arm out of its socket. "I'm really!" The vampire's mouth opened in a scream, but she filled it with her fist before the demon could utter a sound, knocking out teeth. "Pissed off!" After a knee to the groin, she slammed her stake home and peered anxiously through the dust to check on her Xander.

* * *

Xander glanced at the two female vampires stalking him in a flanking movement. "What is it with me and female demons?" Xander ruminated. "Ahn, Praying Mantis, Inca Mummy girl, the First's Disciple, and Dru. Maybe I should change my deodorant?"

The vampire to his right lunged at him. Instead of jumping out of its way and into the path of its companion, Xander decided to take a chance and leapt to meet it, the stake he'd pulled out of his jacket thrusting at its chest. He saw the vampire's mouth open in surprise as its stake slammed through its heart. A half-second later it exploded into dust.

Turning, he saw the second demon charging at him through the falling dust. Before he had time to leap out of its way, the monster hit him. Grunting with the jarring impact, he twisted away from the creature, using its momentum to send the monster crashing to the ground. Still slightly off-balance from throwing the demon, Xander stumbled towards his opponent, his stake plunging downwards. "Not so fast blood-bag!"

He cursed when the demon caught his stake hand in its left hand. He tried to pull loose but it was like trying to pull loose from concrete. Thinking quickly, he slammed a left into the vampire's sneering face, snapping its head to the side. Instantly, the creature's grip on his hand loosened. Taking advantage of the distraction offered, he pulled loose. "Nothing personal," he muttered before slamming his stake home.

"You five by five X?"

He smiled at his girl-friend's voice, her concern filling him with a familiar warm glow. Turning, he nodded and smiled. "Fine, you?"

Faith flashed him her dimples and winked. "Cool." His girl-friend's face turned back to stone. "Back to pa and his gang?"

* * *

"You got it all on tape Teal'c?" Jack asked the alien.

The former First Prime nodded. "Your daughter is most impressive."

Impressive wasn't even close to it. Some of the manoeuvres reminded him of those Matrix films, especially her leap over the vampire's head. And her savagery was blood-curdling. Made him wonder how in the hell he was still alive. "Her boyfriend was pretty good too."

He glanced towards Daniel. "Was he?" Throughout the fight his eyes hadn't budged from his daughter's lithe form, mesmerised by her breath-taking skill and lethal grace. "I'll have to check him out on the tape."

"Yes Faith's very good," he turned to the diminutive red-head stood beside him. "She's the third most dangerous person on the planet. But I'm the first." His blood chilled when the girl's eyes flashed black. "You might want to bear that in mind if you try to hurt my brother or his girl-friend. Because that would be a very bad idea."

Jack swallowed. For once he'd like a weak, incompetent enemy.

Well there was Kinsey.

* * *

"Have you made any progress with your daughter?" General Hammond asked his XO.

He was disappointed when Jack shook his head. "Not unless you count me being able to be in the same room as her without being beaten up. As long as I don't speak to her. Or look at her."

"Colonel," his heart went out to O'Neill at the pain in his second-in-command's eyes. On the one hand he could certainly sympathise with Miss Doolan's anger and hurt, especially given what she'd been through. But on the other, he knew O'Neill and knew his officer would never knowingly desert a child, he'd shown his loyalty enough times for him to have the measure of his Colonel. "Just give her time."

O'Neill smiled crookedly, but there was no real amusement in the facial expression. "Want to give me an idea how long? A ball-park figure maybe?"

He decided to change the subject. "Any news on who the mystery people might be in the prophecy?"

"No, they've no ideas and Daniel hasn't been able to find anything in his research, even with Miss. Rosenberg's help."

"Yes," General Hammond grimaced. If, Miss. Doolan's powers were unnerving, the Witch, magic was real – his mind still reeled with that thought, was just plain terrifying. "I trust the others are waiting in the briefing room?" O'Neill nodded. "Let's go," he stood.

"Yes sir," his second-in-command stood. "Sir." He glanced towards his second-in-command. "Thanks for caring."

* * *

Shiny and the prick had barely walked into the briefing room when the intercom by the General's seat buzzed into life. "Sir, we have a Mr. Giles and sixteen girls demanding to see Mr. Harris and his companions. They're being rather insistent," the soldier gulped. "Sir they've sort of taken over our position."

"Oh no," Hammond groaned and put his head in his hands. "Very well, SG-1 will be with you in a minute."

"And that would be our 'One with wisdom to lead. Fifteen with the power to follow. And one wounded inside but stronger than all.'" Willow commented.

"Good call," Faith pushed her chair back. "Let's go."

"I'm afraid -."

"Hey Shiny," for once Faith wasn't going to back down from the SGC commander in the interests of diplomacy. "That's our crew," she tilted her head towards her father. "Unlike some people I don't desert mine. And I'm sure as hell not gonna trust the military with my sisters," she glanced at a determined looking Xand and resolute Red, "let's go."


	8. 8

**FIC: Daddy Dearest (8/?)**

Sgt. Leighton's eyes narrowed as a battered SUV spluttered to a halt in front of Cheyenne Mountain and a middle-aged but hardy looking man and his beautiful brunette daughter leapt out. He glanced at his subordinate. "Stay here," he ordered before stepping out of the guard post seeing the NCO in the opposite guard box had also climbed out to flank the vehicle. "Excuse me sir," he approached the middle-aged man. "But you've got to move on. You're on restricted property."

* * *

"This is never going to bloody work," Giles muttered as he pulled the car to a halt. "They're bloody soldiers. Admittedly only American but still." 

"Luckily for you I'm going to ignore the insult," Kennedy retorted. "We've got to get in there and find out what they've done to Willow and the others."

"If nothing else, Willow is more than capable of looking after herself," Giles retorted. He groaned inwardly as he flung the door open. Another child less than half his age giving him orders. Oh joy. Lucky him. "I knew I should have been a bloody grocer."

The moment his feet hit the ground, he started towards the advancing soldier, a bemused smile firmly in place. "Oh really?" he replied, putting on his best befuddled Englishman, the one he used when Xander and Andrew began talking science fiction. "I apologise but my niece and I took the wrong turn. Perhaps you could re-direct us?" he chuckled before whispering conspiratorially. "Women can't read maps."

The moment the soldier glanced down at the map in his hand, he moved, slamming his head into the younger man's face, breaking his nose and thrusting a knee into his groin. The soldier grunted but to his credit attempted to raise his gun. And then collapsed when one of the junior Slayers stepped out of the desert shrubs and felled him with a punch to the back of neck. Giles smiled and nodded at the beautiful Asian. "Thank you Tracy." He glanced over his shoulder to see Kennedy hurrying towards him, the other soldier similarly subdued. "Both guard posts taken?" the brunette nodded silently. "Good, now get the girls back into the bush in case of tricks. I'll persuade this gentleman," he glanced down at the crumpled soldier, "to contact his superiors."

"I'm staying with you." He opened his mouth to argue only for Kennedy to shake her head and glare at him. "She's my girl-friend!"

Giles opened his mouth to tell her that Willow was the least of his worries. Then, realising the ultra-touchy Slayer would only take such remarks the wrong way, he nodded. "Very well," he grunted.

* * *

Faith grinned as they stepped out of the base to see her sister Slayers and G. "All this for us," she winked as Dana charged into her arms. "I'm touched." 

"Missed you," the younger Slayer muttered into her chest.

"Hey," she stroked the younger brunette's hair. "I told you, we're family, I wouldn't leave you little sis."

"What is going on here?" the Colonel growled.

Dana's head snapped towards her newly-discovered father. Faith opened her mouth to ask her fellow Slayer what was up. Suddenly the formerly insane Slayer growled and leapt into the air. "Daddy dearest!" the Colonel began to turn towards the girl.

Faith winced as Dana's knees caught the Colonel in the chest. "That has gotta hurt," she muttered as the soldier hit the ground with the Slayer on top of him, her hands wrapped around his throat.

"Aren't you gonna do something?"

Faith glanced at Xander. "Give me a reason Jiminy Cricket?" she challenged her conscience. "I'm kinda enjoying the show."

"You want Dana become a murderer?"

Faith flinched at the brutality of Xander's words. "Fine," she snapped before stepping forward and placing her hands on the other Slayer's shoulders. "Hey little sis," she whispered in the younger girl's ear. "You don't wanna do this kiddo, let him go."

Dana looked up at her, her eyes wild, and shook her head. "He hurt you."

"Yeah he did," Faith crouched down beside the other Slayer. "And you're hurting me now, making me watch you like this. Now," she put a hard note in her tone. "Let him go." After a second Dana nodded and released her grip, leaving her father spluttering in the dust. "Good girl," she praised as she hugged the teen. "You want we go and get some ice-cream?"

Dana glanced up at her. "With Xander?" she asked shyly.

"Hey," she ruffled the younger girl's hair. "Nothing's gonna keep Xan from spending with two of his fav girls. Now ya coming?" her protégé nodded. "Wicked."

Dana giggled. "Five by five."

* * *

"Hello Colonel." 

O'Neill winced at the Englishman's voice. "Oh crap," he muttered in anticipation of another beating, he was getting to the age where he couldn't shake off beatings as easily as he once had. And they'd never exactly been fun. Racking the weight, he sat up on the bench press bench. "Mr. Giles."

The Englishman shook his head. "No please, call me Giles, that's what those infernal bloody brats call me, well except Xander and Faith, they have other nicknames," he sniffed.

Jack hid a grin. Despite his harsh words, there was a world of affection in the Council head's tones. "Giles," he gestured towards the bench opposite. "Would you like a seat?"

"Thank you," Giles sat down. After a long second the Englishman spoke. "Might I enquire to Faith's parentage?"

"What do you mean?" he asked warily. Was this a precursor to an attack?

Instead the bespectacled man took his glasses off and rubbed at the lenses. "Are you aware that in days past, a Slayer was called from the ranks of potentials, normal girls from throughout the world with a spark within them, something indefinable?" After a second, he nodded. Miss. Rosenberg had lectured them on after her arrival, and wariness of offending the awesomely powerful witch and fascination with what his daughter actually was had for once compelled him to listen. "Might I ask if you used contraception?"

O'Neill shrugged. "I usually did, but I can't remember specifically."

His counterpart nodded. "After twenty-four years, understandable. According to what Willow dug up you've been involved in saving the world a number of times?" After a second he nodded. If they were to be allies, he might as well share. Giles sighed and shook his head. "Those bastards!"

He blinked at the Englishman's vehemence. "Sorry?"

His companion looked at him. "It is my theory, just a supposition you understand, that the Powers That Be," he opened his mouth to ask what they were then remembered from Miss. Rosenberg's lecture, he'd been frightened she'd test afterwards, "knew your potential and that Miss. Doolan," Giles' curled lip told him exactly what the Englishman thought of his daughter's mother. "Would never be called. As uncalled potentials are the mothers of the next generation of potentials, they engineered a meeting to produce your off-spring, a progeny that would become one of the most powerful Slayers in several centuries. Once," the Englishman scowled, "she'd been properly tempered."

"Oh right," O'Neill shook his head to clear it, unable to believe what he was being told. "You're saying the Powers That Be decided that Faith had to go through abuse, murdering, and prison to be moulded into what they wanted? How can they do that?"

"I've come to believe that humans are little more than chess pieces in their bloody game." The Englishman's growl reminded him of the man's hidden steel that was hinted at in the documents they'd been able to uncover about him.

"Yeah." He couldn't help but wonder if the Powers That Be recruited from the NID. "And Dana? She seems rather attached to Faith." And more than a little psychotic, he silently added.

"Ah Dana," Giles smiled proudly. "In many ways, she is Faith's greatest achievement. In November of last year, an associate of mine found and retrieved Dana. Unfortunately," the head Watcher's face grew haggard, "if anything Dana had suffered even more in her early life than Faith. Her first ten years, she grew up in a healthy family environment. Then, her home was broken into, her parents murdered, and she was abducted. A year later she was found wandering the streets on downtown LA. She'd been tortured and abused to the point she'd been driven insane. Seven years later she was called, and her mind was overwhelmed with memories of past Slayers, causing her to snap further."

"Oh hell."

The Englishman appeared not to have heard his whisper. "Upon Faith's return to England for the Battle Of Sunnydale Memorial Ball, she heard of Dana's condition, was guilt-stricken and immediately resolved to do whatever she could to help her." The Head Watcher smiled. "To that point, Dana had been uncontrollable, her insanity meaning the demon was stronger in her than other Chosen. In one of her rages it would take three Slayers to subdue her. But Faith," Giles shook his head, "perhaps it was because Dana could remember her from her visions or perhaps it was because a Slayer grows stronger the longer they have their powers, but the moment Faith entered her cell, Dana curled up into a ball and began to whimper. According to Xander who'd gone with her, not that one could separate the two of them, Faith picked Dana up andand said 'what's the sitch, little sis?'. She worked tirelessly with Dana for three months, talking to her, playing and training with her. From a girl who would attack anyone, especially a man, Dana is now free to roam the Council corridors unaccompanied, eats her meals with the others, has a few friends, and is even allowed to patrol under supervision of a senior Slayer."

"Faith did that?"

"Indeed she did." O'Neill smiled proudly as his guest stood. "Colonel," he looked up to see the middle-aged man's eyes had chilled. "Given my conduct during the period that followed Faith's initial arrival in Sunnydale, I am hardly one to throw stones regarding your daughter. However rest assured that should you hurt her in any way, the whole SGC, the military, and the president himself will not stop me and my Council from ensuring you regret hurting her for a very short time."


	9. 9

**FIC: Daddy Dearest (9?)**

"Uh, uh," Giles nodded vaguely as Major Carter explained how the Stargate worked. There was no doubt she was a striking and intelligent young lady, but listening to her talk science must be roughly to similar what it had been like for Xander when he'd lectured the youth on mythology. "And how do you intend to get the other people mentioned in the prophecy here?"

"That will be my duty."

"Gah!" Giles jumped into the air at the unexpected voice by his side.

"I love it when Thor does that."

He ignored Xander's mutter to turn to the alien. Faith's description of the alien as 'a shrivelled, bug-eyed dwarf' was unkind and politically incorrect, but ultimately accurate. "Thor, of the Asgard High Command I assume?" he offered the alien his hand.

The Asgard nodded and took his hand. "That is correct Mr. Rupert Giles," the alien appeared to smile. "It is a great honour to meet the head of the Watchers' Council." After releasing his hand, the alien was engulfed by a shimmering white light.

"Good lord."

"Told you G would say that." He ignored the sight of Faith taking a twenty dollar bill from Xander.

* * *

"So let me get this right?" Angel couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You're the son of two vampires, our business partner is a woman who can generate enough electricity to power a city block-." 

"And that's just with a smile."

Angel ignored Gwen in favour of continuing his rant. "And we run a supernatural detective agency. And what do you want to do on our night off? Go to a comic-book convention!"

His son did a typically teen-age shrug from the desk he was sat behind. "When Xander was here last -."

"XANDER!" Angel roared. "It's bad enough Faith hangs off his every word, don't you start!"

"If it helps I'm reasonably sure I'm not going to sleep with him."

Angel shuddered at the images that shot through him at Connor's mutterings. Taking a moment to shoot an unamused glance at a giggling Gwen, he continued in a calmer tone. "Connor if you want to go to the convention, we'll go," he grimaced at the thought of all those teenagers. Gwen definitely wasn't coming, it would be humiliating to be the first vampire killed in a hormonal stampede.

"I'm afraid your social engagement will have to wait."

* * *

Faith grinned at the bemused look on Fang's face when Thor teleported his team into the crowded briefing room. "Vampire!" 

"Oh crap!" her eyes widened as Dana launched herself out of the seat beside her and onto the desk, charging towards Angel. Leaping forward, she grabbed hold of her sister Slayer's ankle and pulled her feet from beneath her. The younger girl fell but almost immediately began climbing to her feet. Muttering curses under her breath, Faith leapt onto the desk and grabbed her fellow Slayer's shoulders. "Listen to me little sis," she urged. "Angel is different-."

"Got that right."

Faith ignored Xander's comment as distinctly unhelpful, concentrating instead on restraining her protégé, something that was almost impossible given the younger Slayer's greater power. "Vampire," she snarled. "Kill vampire!"

"Listen to me little sis!" she implored. "You trust me?" After a second Dana nodded. "Good girl, now look into my memories, you can see Angel helping me right?" Again Dana nodded. "Now you gonna sit down?"

"Five by five."

"There's a good girl," she pulled the now unresisting Slayer off the table and back into her seat. "You okay now?" she smiled as Xander placed a hand on Dana's shoulder and whispered something into her sister's ear making her giggle.

"You're Dana?" Angel asked, an intent look on his face. "You look a lot better than the last time-."

Dana growled. "Dana," Faith warned. "Behave. If Angel hadn't helped us find you… Be polite."

Dana moved closer to her, her eyes confused as she looked at Angel. "Dana," she confirmed with a nod. "Faith's sister." Faith grinned when the younger girl ruffled her hair. "She calls you Fang."

"Amongst other things." Angel blinked as he looked around. "Just where are we anyway?"

After a second, General Hammond stepped forward and offered Angel a hand. Faith raised an eyebrow, Shiny had balls no doubt about it. "Hello Angel," the portly Texan began. "You're in a top-secret military installation-."

* * *

As the soldier before him talked, Angel cast the Slayer beside Faith a nervous glance. There'd never been a Slayer quite like Dana, he'd known that when they'd first captured her. Buffy and Faith were both powerful, far more powerful than the Slayers that had been called at the Battle Of Sunnydale, and as well as other Slayers he'd run into as Angelus. But Dana was far, far more formidable than either of them, like the Master was far stronger than him. Perhaps the stresses life had put her under gave the demon inside her a greater hold over her. 

Angel resisted the temptation to swear curse and howl when he saw the look on his son's face when he looked at Dana. "Of course he likes her," he muttered, "she's tried to kill me. Practically a pre-requisite for a romantic interest." His son's lips quirked up in a smile, having obviously heard his mutterings.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Just thinking aloud," he evaded to the soldier before him. "So you want us to battle alien vampires? Do we have to import them?" Xander chuckled. Great, now Harris thought he was funny. Next they'd be friends. Or maybe not, that was about as likely as him putting on a Morris Dancer's costume and dancing a jig.

"Our scout ship estimates that they'll have the Stargate ready for operation in less than three months."

Angel glanced down at the Asgard. So the Norse gods weren't real, another shock. Although not as surprising as being teleported half-way across the country, that had been almost enough to re-start his heart. "And how do know that they'll come here? Or even be able to find the code to operate the gate to get here?"

"Actually," Xander blinked, "I can't believe I'm saying that but Deadboy's got a good point, how would they. I mean, the number of codes is pretty random."

"Around the stargate there are markings that give the code for this planet," the Asgard replied. "Once they understand how to operate the gate, the Tau'ri will be their first target."

"Great," Angel muttered. "Marvellous. Just wonderful. Champions of the Universe."

"Say!" Xander exclaimed, an enthusiastic look on his face. "One of my favourite programs – He-Man and the Mas-."

Faith groaned. "Shut up Xander, I feel my cool dying just by being associated with ya."

"I did warn you," Angel said lightly before turning to the SGC's commanding officer. "How do we get to the planet in question, through the Stargate?"

"No," General Hammond shook his bald head. "Thor has offered transport through his ship _The Daniel Jackson."_

_"_You've got a space ship named after you?" Xander stared at the archaeologist.

"His one before that was named after me," Colonel O'Neill put in. His expression turned mournful. "But Carter blew it up."

"Liking that," Faith commented.

"So cool!"

Angel decided to overlook Connor's shout. If he ignored it enough, maybe his son wouldn't turn out to be a sci-fi geek like Harris. "In a spaceship," he shook his head before continuing. "Great. I don't mean to insult anyone," he smiled at Xander, "well except him. But we're a little out-numbered, us against an army of vampires?"

"There are other champions Angel," Thor put in. "I will be collecting them myself."

* * *

"That went well didn't it Faith?" Dana commented as they left the now crowded briefing room after Thor had brought all the warriors into the briefing room. They'd all agreed to help, even the vampire. But she'd watch him, make sure he didn't hurt her sis and Xander. 

"Yeah, it went pretty cool."

"Hi."

Dana backed away from the young man before her, as nervous as she always was around strange men. "It's cool little sis," Faith commented, giving her a squeeze on the elbow. "Connor's a good guy. I'm gonna go with X, you talk to Con, have a little fun. Conn won't hurt you," her fellow Slayer looked at the young man. "Will you?"

Connor gulped. "No." Faith squeezed her arm again and winked before walking off. After a second, Connor spoke again. "So you're a Slayer uh?" She nodded, the youth pulled out a packet of mints. "You slay mints by any chance?"

Dana giggled before nodding and taking a mint. She guessed if Faith said he was okay, he must be. Big sis wouldn't steer her wrong.

* * *

"Ah, our little girl's all grown-up. Makes me all tear-eyed." 

Faith glanced from watching Connor and Dana down the corridor to her boyfriend. "She'll be okay?"

Xander smiled at her. "Don't worry, Connor's a good kid. Besides," her boyfriend's smile widened. "Who's going to mess with Dana when she's got you watching out for her?"

Faith grinned. "Yeah."

"You know how proud of you I am right?" Faith glanced up at her boyfriend, noting the unusually intense look on his face. "When you first hit Sunnydale all you cared about was you." Faith flinched, losing her first Watcher, the first person to ever care for her had shaken her to the extent she'd closed herself off from people, determined never to be hurt again. "Hey, not criticising," Xander kissed her forehead. "I understand why that was. But the way you put me back together after Ahn, and how you helped Dana is amazing, shows what a great heart you've got."

Faith grinned up at X through teary eyes, god she loved him so much. Leaning up, she pressed her body against Xander's muscular frame and whispered in his ear. "Our room now." She might not be able to say the words, but by the time she'd finished with him he'd have no doubt that she loved him.


	10. 10

**FIC: Daddy Dearest (10?)**

"The major question is how have vampires evolved differently on this other planet. And," the head Watcher glanced at Willow, Faith, and the other Slayers. "How will everyone's powers differ in this other world?"

"That is an interesting question," Daniel commented.

"Oh god," Xander moaned. "Their mutual appreciation society continues." While him and Faith had been busy getting busy, Willow had been occupied with Sam running tests to see if there was any way to scientifically measure magic, and Giles and Daniel had spent the night talking mythologies. He grinned to himself; he knew who's night he preferred.

Faith nudged him in the ribs. "Leave the geeks alone lover," she muttered with a grin. "You know they bite if you poke 'em."

"The influence of the beings you know as the Powers That Be stretch through-out the galaxy," Thor replied from his position stood by the head of the desk.

"So somebody powered by them will have the same power wherever they are?" Faith queried. Thor nodded. Faith smirked. "Shit, we really are champions of the universe."

Xander groaned at his girl-friend's comment. "And the vampires?"

"Again, because the enemies of the Powers That Be have the same influence, vampires have evolved along similar lines?"

"How sure are you of this?" Captain HairGel queried.

Thor turned to the Irish vampire. "Our scout shop has surveyed them sufficiently to be sure."

"Okay," Faith tapped her fingers on the desk. "Why not blow the fuck out of them with your ships?"

"There is a high probability of civilian casualties." Xander stared at the alien, if he didn't know better, he'd guess the alien was hiding something.

"General?" Jack stared at his CO, his gaze unreadable yet significant.

"I concur," the bald Texan glanced down at the alien. "Thor."

"Very well General Hammond," Thor nodded unwillingly. "Our forces are stretched throughout the galaxy and we are fighting a war in our home system. Even if we decided the casualties were acceptable, we could not afford the ships for such an attack."

"Damn, and there's close to one hundred thousand vampires right?"

"That is correct Miss Doolan," Thor nodded.

"Well shit," Faith swore. "And the oldest?"

"Is perhaps 10,000 years old." Xander winced, Faith gulped. "There are also perhaps a dozen vampires over 1,000 years old."

"Fucking hell!" Jack Crow swore. "This is one bitching mess and no mistake." The Vatican's killer stared around the crowded room. "'Case any one's wondering we're out-numbered."

"Well shit," Faith whispered in his ear. "Who'd have thought it! Crow can count."

"I've made provisions for a number of extra Slayers be flown here to aid us."

Faith glanced at Giles. "How many we talking G?"

"Another twenty-four, eight Watchers, and four special ops teams."

"G-Man!" Xander scowled at the Englishman. "Even with the girls here, that's only just over a tenth of the Slayers world-wide!"

"I'm aware of that Xander," as usual Head Watcher-Guy's gaze didn't falter at all. "But we have to take care of our own world first."

"Damn it G! Ain't ya been paying attention?" Faith exploded. "If we don't kick demon ass and pronto, we won't have our world."

"Yes Faith," Giles sighed wearily, "I am aware of the predicament we find ourselves in. Unfortunately, we cannot leave the world unprotected. Furthermore, many of the Council's Ruling Body-."

"Don't," Xander groaned. "I'm already getting the headache to end all headaches." The Ruling Body was largely made up of Council traditionalists who'd fought tooth and nail to keep the old ways going, Cruciatmen and all. They'd been defeated thanks to a show of strength by Willow, but still they held on. An even more troubling thought struck him. "Will the Council still be under our control when we return?"

Willow's eyes flashed. "They will if they know what's good for them."

Giles turned to General Hammond. "Arrangements have made with the US. Government," the Texan said.

"Fair nuff," he nodded. The next hour was filled with general questions relating to the world's level of civilisation, the organisation of the world's vampires, the potential allies. All very important. But very, very boring.

And then things got a lot more interesting.

* * *

Faith looked up at the sudden klaxons. "What the fuck!" 

"Off-World Activation."

"Who is it?" General Hammond leaned down into the intercom.

"The Tok'ra sir."

"The who?" Her query was echoed by several of the SGC's guests.

"The Tok'ra are Goa'uld who live in true harmony and partnership with their smyboites. They are amongst our most powerful allies," Teal'c explained.

"Right," it was Fang. "So they're here to help?"

"No," General Hammond shook his head. "We weren't expecting them."

"So, I'm guessing this isn't good?" she queried.

"They don't generally make social calls." She ignored her biological father's comment but winced. More trouble, even for a thrill-seeker like herself, things were definitely getting out of hand.

* * *

"Jacob," Faith watched as General Hammond beamed at a bald guy in his early sixties but with more than a little hint of steel about him. 

"George," the man nodded at the air force general before hugging Major Carter.

"Hey dad!" Carter exclaimed. Faith exchanged shocked glances with Xander and Angel. Sam's dad was an alien? Wicked weird.

"We have need of SG-1," announced Jacob's companion, a hot blonde number, in a metallic voice that sent shivers down her spine. "They need to go -."

General Hammond turned to the blonde. "I'm afraid that's impossible Anise," the Texan replied, his tone polite but carrying a hint of steel. "We're having a crisis of our own-."

The blonde sniffed. "The needs of the Tok'ra out-weigh whatever insignificant problem you face. Send another team."

"And she's off," Faith heard Jack mutter. "Predictable as always."

"An army of vampires is not insignificant madam," it was G at his most pompous.

"Vampires," the alien sniffed. "A myth to scare the young and the stupid."

"Is that right?" Angel vamped out. "That's a vampire."

The alien named Jacob didn't back away, Anise did. But still she continued to talk. "The needs of the Tok'ra out-weigh your mission. You will do as commanded."

Faith felt an anger begin to grow. This arrogant bitch reminded her of the cheerleading set that had always looked down on her. "Can it ET.," she growled. Jack groaned. "This is our mudpile, you don't get to give us orders here."

"Who do you think you're talking to little girl?" the alien sneered.

Faith slammed a fist into the blonde's nose, lifting her off her feet and flinging into the far wall. Before the alien had chance to move, Faith was on her, a foot on her throat pinning her to the ground. "I think I'm talking to a grade A bitch," she raised a challenging eyebrow. "Wanna disagree?" In the background she heard simultaneous groans from Hammond and Giles.

A second later, she felt Xander's hand on her shoulder. "I think your entry into the diplomatic corps is guaranteed."

"Perhaps," she looked over her shoulder to see Hammond talking to an ashen-faced Jacob, "we could send two other teams?"

* * *

"Connor's so funny." 

Faith rolled her eyes at Xander's amused expression as Dana informed them of Connor's many qualities. For the twentieth time. "Dana's in love," Xander sang. Dana's face reddened and her mouth opened to shout a denial.

They were interrupted by a knock at the door. "Hello," it was Giles. "Could I come in?"

"Door's open Tweed!" Faith called.

A second later the door swung open and the Council head walked in, a nervous look on his face. "Hello. Xander, Dana, would it be possible for me to have a word with Faith on her own?"

Xander glanced at her. She forced a weak smile and nodded, maybe this was where she got a bawling out for involving everyone in this mess. Xander stood. "Maybe we can find Connor?"

"You think Xander?" Dana's eyes lit up.

"Sure Dana," Xander paused. "But only if you promise not to suck face with him."

"XANDER!"

* * *

G chuckled as Xander led the brunette Slayer out of the room and closed the door behind him. "He's very good with her isn't he?" the Englishman commented serious. 

"Yeah," she nodded before beginning a stumbling apology. "Look I didn't mean to get Xan and the rest of you-."

"No, no. It's our duty," Giles shook his head. Faith let out a relieved breath. "That's not why I'm here." Her relief turned to rage at the Council head's next words. "I know this situation with your father -."

"Ain't my pop," Faith declared, her eyes hardening. "Don't have, want, or need one."

The Council head sighed. "Faith, don't you think you should at least try-."

"This ain't none of your business!" she snapped, her anger growing.

"Perhaps not, but I care about-."

"You care about me?" Faith laughed bitterly. "My record with father-figures ain't so good. First there were all the men who wanted to call me daddy when they did me," she relished G's involuntary twitch. It must kill him that his precious son ended up with a slut like her. "Then there was this legendary Watcher who broke all the rules to actually give a shit about his Slayer. His Slayer, second-best just got fucking ignored-."

The Englishman's face blanched. "Faith I-."

She overrode the Watcher's protestations. "But at least I got a Watcher of my own, a real prize, Wussley Whyndham-Pryce. I shouldn't speak ill of the dead but why lie, he treated me about as good as you did. Then there was Wilkins," she felt her heart catch like it always did when she thought of the boss. "He treated me good, real good. As long as I did as I was told, killed who he wanted." She tilted her head to one side. "I got Xan, Fang, and Dana. They're my family," she stepped into the Watcher's space, "they're all I need and anyone who hurts them will pay. Now get out."

"I realise I made-."

"Get. Out."

The Council head's shoulders slumped in defeat. "Fine," he whispered.

* * *

Silent tears rolled down Giles' face as he stepped into the corridor and closed the door behind him. The ferocity of Faith's verbal attacks had shaken him, wounds he'd thought healed with time were obviously still raw. 

The irony was he really cared about the brave, caring woman she'd become. But thanks to his own mistakes she'd never believe that, never respect and care for him the way he'd grown to admire her.

And that was a gaping wound he thought would never heal.


	11. 11

**FIC: Daddy Dearest (11?)**

"What happened between you and G-Man?"

Faith tensed as Xander re-entered their room. "Where's little sis?"

"Training with Connor. Don't change the subject. I saw Giles in the corridor, he looked ill."

"We argued about Jack," Faith shrugged. "Told him it was none of his damn business."

Xander sighed as he dropped onto the bed beside her. "Why do I think there was more to it than that?"

She shrugged again. "'Cause you have a nasty, suspicious mind." Xander stared at her, she shrivelled inside at the intensity in her boyfriend's single eye. "He kept on pushing me, so I bawled him out about the past. Told him considering how great a job he made of being my Watcher he had no right to pretend to give a shit about me now."

"Faith," Xander groaned. "Holding grudges doesn't do you any good."

"Getting told to do what I don't want to by a stuck-up limey who's never given a shit about any Slayer who's name isn't Buffy doesn't do me any good either," she shot back.

Xander took a breath. "Faith, you keep pushing people away they're going to stop trying to get close to you."

"Uh," she snorted. "There's only one reason guys try to get close to me."

The moment she'd said the words she regretted them. Pain flickered across her boyfriend's face. She reached out to grab his arm but he stood. "I suppose that includes me?" Before she had chance to say anything, Xander was out of the door, slamming it behind him.

Faith stared at the door for a second. "Oh fuck."

* * *

Giles stared at his cooling coffee, unable to summon the energy or will to drink it. He was barely conscious of the conversations going on around him until a strong deep voice spoke directly to him. "Can I sit here?" 

He looked up to see Angel stood by the table. "There's other places," he commented, his face as stone.

"I know," despite his unenthusiastic greeting, the vampire sat down. "But I prefer sitting someone who doesn't ask me if I really sleep in a coffin. The joke gets old after the first two centuries." Giles stared at the Irish demon. "We never really talked after-."

"You murdered Jenny," he interrupted, his tone as cold as he could make it.

The vampire winced and nodded. "I never did apologise did I?" the demon paused. "You know why not? It would have been pointless, an insult to her memory to think a few words could make what I did alright. Plus," his companion glanced at the floor, "I freely admit I was a coward, too scared to speak to you."

"And yet you do now," he glared at the vampire.

"You look like you need someone to talk to."

Giles chuckled, it was a harsh, brittle sound. "You must think I'm stupid Angel. If I did need someone to talk to, it would be a friend, not someone who would only use such information against me at a later time," he stood. "Now goodbye."

"She doesn't mean it."

Giles halted and turned to look over his shoulder at the vampire. "I beg your pardon?"

The demon appeared unaffected by his icy tone. "Whatever Faith said when you spoke to her about Colonel O'Neill, she didn't mean it. When she's hurt, she lashes out."

"And how," he demanded through gritted teeth, "do you know that I've spoken to Faith about her father?"

Again the vampire remained unmoved by his growing anger. "I was with Connor when Xander dropped Dana off earlier, he said you were visiting Faith. I assumed -."

"Let me make this very clear," Giles interrupted, his harsh voice cutting through the canteen's babble, the other people silencing as they turned to watch the confrontation. He carried on regardless of their audience. "Whatever Faith and I discussed is nothing at all to do with you unless Faith speaks to you about it. For some reason the Powers That Be have decreed that I have to work with my Jenny's murderer. But that will be the extent of our relationship. We are not and never will be friends or confidantes. I only hope for the day your soul disappears and I have the opportunity to send a dozen or so Slayers after you to end your miserable existence."

* * *

Angel sighed as the Englishman strode away. "Thank you very much Angelus," he muttered. After a century of seclusion as Angel he had thought his victims' faces would only confront him in his dreams. And then '98 had happened. His murder of Jenny was far from the worse of his crimes – driving Drusilla insane and massacring Holtz's family were his most terrible sins. But a man like Giles… The Englishman was as honourable as they came, but under his gentlemanly veneer there beat the heart of a passionate warrior. Not the sort who would ever forgive his evil. 

"And no should he."

"Mind if I sit down?"

He knew without looking up or even hearing the voice that it was Colonel O'Neill, the scent was enough. "Sure."

There was the creak of the man sitting down opposite him and then silence. Well silence if you weren't a vampire who could hear the soldier's pounding heart. "Mr. Giles doesn't like you much does he?"

He chuckled darkly. "You've got to expect that when you murder someone's lover."

"Oh," there was a pause. "Well according to what little my daughter has said to me you are the sole reason she's alive. So thank you." Angel looked up, the man swallowed. "If you're going to hit me do me a favour, make it above the waist. I'm still limping from the kick in the balls Faith gave me."

Angel chuckled at the man's words. "I'm not going to hit you. I'd be the last person to judge anyone. Not after the evil I've done. What's important you're trying to do the right thing now."

"Yeah," the greying man's shoulders slumped. "But I somehow doubt she'll let me in."

"Keep trying," Angel counselled. "Faith can be hard work, but she's worth it."

* * *

"The Jackson is here. We have made certain modifications for our guests," Thor announced. "We can leave as soon as you ready." 

"Oh boy," Xander muttered, his mouth drying. All his life he'd dreamed of travelling to alien worlds, now it was here he was terrified. He looked around the crowded 'Ready Room', the new Slayers having arrived overnight, bringing their number to forty-three. "Anyone bring travel sickness tablets?"

"There is no need for such medication Alexander Harris," Thor assured him. "The Jackson is the smoothest ship in the Asgard fleet and the galaxy."

"Uh, uh," Xander was less than convinced.

* * *

Faith grinned as she heard the bathroom door slide open. It had been two days since their voyage had begun and five days since her argument with X. Since then they'd shared a bed, but hadn't had sex or even a conversation. Sounded like her drought was over though. "Hey baby," she put the seductive purr into her voice that always made X blush, "wanna join me in the shower?" 

"Thank you Miss Doolan but I do not excrete body waste and therefore have no need of such primitive -."

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Faith jerked the shower door open and glared down at Thor stood in the middle of the bathroom looking up at her. "Have you no concept of privacy?" Even as she spoke she checked out Thor's groin. She saw any sign of life down there and she was ripping his throat out.

"Why?" the Asgard queried. "Have I broken some ancient custom?"

"Look," Faith groaned. She could hardly pretend to be a prude and it wasn't like she had a body to be ashamed of. Besides it might be fun to have Thor teleport himself into Red's quarters when her and Kennedy were getting down to it. That'd teach the squirt better than any ass-kicking she could hand out. "No it's five by five," she lied. "Just thought it was someone else is all." She began towelling herself off. "What ya want titch?"

"I have a matter I wish to discuss with you."

"Oh yeah?" she arched an eyebrow as she dried her hair off. "Well talk."

"I need to show you something."

"K," she nodded. "Give me a moment to dress. And then we'll go." She quickly dressed, pulling on a pair of leather pants and a black muscle vest. "Ready?" The alien nodded. "Where are we teleporting to?"

"I would rather we walked."

She glanced down when the alien took her tiny hand in his even smaller one. Surprised, she allowed the Asgardian to lead her out of the room before speaking. "Look," she struggled for words. "You're a wicked nice guy and everything Thor. But you're a little short for me." Like by three feet. "So if you're crushing on me." She felt more than a little ridiculous talking like as the alien led her into the corridor. "It really ain't going to work."

"Crushing on you?" Thor looked up at her, puzzlement in his eyes. "Why would I want to crush you? Would that not hurt?"

"No that's not-," Faith paused and shrugged, he'd never get it. "Nevermind." Noting a Slayer giggling at them as they passed her, she stopped and turned her head towards her fellow warrior. "Yes?" she raised a challenging eyebrow. The Slayer paled and hurried off.

Satisfied, she continued on her way. "Your fellow warriors hold you great esteem," commented her guide.

More likely they were shit scared of her kicking their asses if they got smart with her. "Uh, uh," she agreed. "Look, not that I ain't enjoying the walk but where are you taking me?"

"Into here." A door to her right slid open and the alien led her into a small sterile-looking room surrounded on all four walls by large video-screens. "When we first came into contact with the Tau'ri, we scanned their minds to find out if they were ready for contact. This is what we found in Colonel O'Neill's mind."

"What?" Faith's eyes widened in outraged realisation. "You lousy little bastard!" She lunged at the alien only for him to teleport out of the room. Still fuming, she grabbed at the door.

And found it locked. Then Thor began to speak, his voice piped through the walls. "Patience Miss. Doolan-."

"I swear I'm gonna wring your scrawny neck!" she threatened, eyes searching the room for a sign of an exit. "Let me out you little runt!"

She heard Thor gulp then continue. "I have noted from your behaviour that you have certain misapprehensions about Colonel O'Neill. I thought seeing some of his most important memories would rid you of these."

Faith's eyes widened. "Don't you fucking dare!" she screamed, panic overwhelming her. She needed to hate the bastard for the hell that had been her early life, being friends with him was like saying all the bad shit she'd been through didn't matter. "I'm warning you."

"This is for your own good Miss. Doolan, Colonel O'Neill is a fine man."

Unable to escape, Faith helplessly watched. She saw her father battle earth-bound enemies in the desert, jungles, and cities. Next, she saw her father convince Teal'c to turn on his god to fight with them. Then she saw her father face aliens, bad-mouthing them with a relish that her Xander would be proud of. She saw her father blowing up pyramid ships over earth. She watched as the Colonel stood up to a politician she sorta recognised from TV. She observed her dad save the world maybe half a dozen times. And one other thing. She heard the door slide open. "As you can see Miss Doolan your father is a very fine man. A true and extraordinary hero."

"Yeah," she nodded. "Say, who was the kid who blew his head off?"

"Ah," Thor hesitated. "In 1987, Charlie O'Neill was born-," Faith blinked, she had a half-brother? "In 1995, Charlie wanted his father to play catch with him. Colonel O'Neill was too busy so Charlie went inside. Because he wanted to be like his father, he started to play -."

"Take me to him," Faith forced her voice to remain calm. "I wanna see my dad."

Thor beamed. "Excellent!"


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: **Dedicated to my troll. Enjoy Jason!

**FIC: Daddy Dearest (12?)**

"So I said -," Xander's voice trailed off when Dana's eyes went from sparkling to hard in an instant, her gaze snapping towards the canteen's doorway. Xander glanced in the direction Dana was staring. "Oh crap," he muttered as he noted the tautness to his girl-friend's face and her normally full lips set in a thin, hard line. Turning back, he saw a now snarling Dana rising. Thinking quickly, he spoke in a mutter, hoping Angel's vampire hearing picked up his words from across the crowded room. "Deadboy, get to Faith quickly." Standing, he stepped into Dana's way. "Sit down."

"Faith hurt," the brunette growled. As usual in times of stress, her speech patterns collapsed, making her sound like the Hulk's way hotter, but at this distance far scarier, younger sister. "Bad man hurt her. Need help."

"Xan-."

"Shut up Deadboy Jnr.," he snapped at Connor, his eye not shifting from the beautiful teen in front of her. "Dana," he softened his voice. "You can help Faith by sitting down and staying calm."

"No," Dana shook her head vigoursly for emphasis. "Go to big sis."

"Oh yeah?" Xander swallowed as he raised an eyebrow. "You want to go to Faith you'll have to go through me. And what do you think she'll think of that?"

Dana glared at him. "Hate you," she spat.

Xander hid a wince, he hated people hating him. It was probably the reason he'd let Buffy and Willow get away with so much, a fear of being alone. "You don't mean that," he said evenly. "Now, sit down."

The Slayer glared at him before spinning around and stomping back to their table, dropping into her seat beside a bemused looking Connor. "What was all that about?"

"I don't know," Xander replied for glancing over his shoulder to see how Faith and Deadboy were going.

* * *

"She did that, my girl?" 

Angel half-smiled at O'Neill's pride, a father's pride, as he told the story of Angelus' run-in in with Faith. "She did that," he confirmed.

"She must really care about you to risk herself like that," the middle-aged man's face shadowed. "I doubt she'll ever care about me." The soldier shook his head. "Not that I deserve it."

"Faith has a lot of defences but if you get past them you'll won't find a more loyal person," Angel comforted. "She's been forgiven for a lot of things and has forgiven people for a lot of stuff."

"Yeah," the man's eyes turned stony. "Speaking of which I'll have to remember to send Ms. Summers my regards and a polite suggestion about how the hell a leader should treat those under her command."

Angel hid a wince, regretting his candour with the colonel. "Buffy made some mist-."

"A few mistakes?" he was struck by intensity of the soldier's glare. "From what you've said, that damn cheerleader left my daughter in a crappy third-rate hotel while she happily led her whitebread life. A leader looks after the troops under their command. Not that I don't blame Giles too, but it's obvious that Summers shoved him aside as leader, otherwise your ass would be dust. Summers seemed to have one concern and one only – you."

"I think you're being unfair," Angel struggled to keep hold of his temper.

"I give you credit for saving her," the air force officer growled. "But has it ever occurred to you if the others hadn't been dealing with her concealing your return, they might have given Faith the care she needed?"

For a second Angel was knocked off balance by the soldier's words, pushing his mind down an unexplored avenue. Even as he opened his mouth to defend himself, he heard Xander's mutter cutting through the canteen chatter. "Deadboy, get to Faith quickly."

Quelling his distaste at both the nickname and Xander's commanding tone, he looked up. His stomach hollowed at the wild-eyed look in the brunette beauty's soulful eyes, taking him back to a dreary LA. alley four years ago. And that almost had ended very badly, Faith had no idea how dangerous she really was.

"What's up Angel?" O'Neill glanced in the direction he was. Seeing Faith, the Colonel began to rise.

Angel's hand snapped up to grab the soldier's shoulder. "No offence Colonel," he said. "But only me and Xander can get through to her when she looks like that." He didn't need to add that the Colonel was probably the reason she looked like that.

* * *

O'Neill stared after the vampire as the Irish demon hurried towards the gorgeous Bostonian who was his daughter, his heart tightening in jealous pain. It should be him that was comforting her, not Angel. "Damn it," he muttered, his voice hoarse with pain. All he wanted was a chance, a chance to make up for all the bad stuff, to see her smile at him the way she smiled at Xander, Dana, or Angel, for him to make her eyes sparkle with laughter. 

But that wasn't going to happen any time soon.

"Are you alright O'Neill?"

He sighed and turned to Teal'C. "Tell me Teal'C, do the Jaffa use relationship counselling?" he sighed at his friend's puzzled expression. "No, that's what I figured." Turning, he saw both his daughter and Angel had disappeared. "Damn it."

* * *

Faith slowed in her advance when her mentor intercepted her. "Hey Faith." 

"Fang," Faith attempted to step around the vampire only for him to block the way. She glared up at the demon. "Look," she forced a smile. "I just wanna do some father-daughter bonding with dearest daddy over there."

Angel raised an inscrutable eyebrow. "Why do I doubt that?"

"'Cause the demon side of you makes you all nasty and suspicious," Faith tried for levity but in her current mood, she sucked more than Angelus on a feeding binge.

"Faith," Angel sighed. "Don't even. I know you, I know when something's eating you. Why don't we talk about it?"

Faith clenched her fists together, wanting to punch the demon. But she couldn't, this was Angel, her saviour. She could never fight him. "Fine," she gritted her teeth together. "But not here."

"Your room?" Angel proposed.

Faith's answering grin was a little more sincere. "Why Angel," she purred. "I just bet you've been waiting years for an invite to my room." Her laugh at Angel's theatrical eye roll died when she caught sight of her father. Bastard. "Let's go."

* * *

Angel stared at the Slayer sat curled on the bed. Sometimes all he could see was her power and her toughness, and forgot underneath all that there was a troubled young woman, little more than a girl really, who'd had a truly horrific childhood, who'd been told all her life she was bad, evil, worthless, and was constantly fighting against that brainwashing. But it was times like this, and the desolate look on her otherwise beautiful face that reminded him. "Are you going to talk or do I have to guess?" 

Faith pulled her head up from between her knees. "What?"

Angel was shocked to see the tears rolling down the brunette beauty's face. He almost moved forward to take her in his arms but resisted, knowing it had to be Faith who asked for him otherwise she might react badly. "What's wrong?" he asked softly, the anguish in the Slayer's pool-like eyes wrenching at his heart.

His protégée looked to the ground. "G..growing up, I was so alone. No one wanted their kids to be near the daughter of the local ho," Faith shook her head, the sadness in that simple gesture gut-wrenching. "No, that wasn't even the reason, my mom was a ho, but she was worse. She was wicked unpredictable. One second, we could be laughing at cartoons or some shit on tv, the next I'm on the floor holding my mouth as she screams about having to buy groceries to feed me, money she could have spent on some horse or booze." Angel was unable to prevent a growl from escaping, it was a shame that Faith's mom was dead; he wouldn't mind spending a few hours 'discussing' her treatment of Faith with her.

Faith appeared not to have heard his snarl as she continued. "Worse thing wasn't my mom though. Or even her boyfriends. Until," the brunette shrugged, "later at least." Angel momentarily morphed out as his demon threatened to take control. Again, lost in the bitter memories of the past, Faith appeared not to notice. "No," the Slayer shook her head again. "It was worse being so alone, having no one to be my friend." The raven-haired beauty looked up, her eyes shining with as yet unshed tears. "But I wasn't alone, I had a kid brother."

"Uh?" Now Angel was completely and utterly lost. Faith had never mentioned him before.

Faith's smile at his confusion was tremulous at best. "O'Neill's," Faith practically spat her biological father's name, "pet alien, Thor took me to see the shit he's done, try and impress with him. So I'm in this room, seeing images from my pop's past, and I see this little kid taking O'Neill's gun and blowing his fucking brains out." Faith's shoulders began to shake. "He was my fucking brother and I never got to meet him 'cause of that bastard."

Suddenly the Slayer was sobbing wildly, Angel guessed her tears were as much for her own-never childhood as her dead half-brother. Quelling his earlier trepidation about Faith's reluctance to rely on other people, he crossed the room in a second and pulled her towards him. "Shh. It's all right. It's okay. I'm here. I'm right here. Shh." Angel whispered as he held the Slayer in his arms, allowing her to sob onto his shirt, unconsciously echoing the words he'd used when he'd saved her in a LA. alley.

* * *

O'Neill paced his room, worry about Faith eating up his insides. "Please O'Neill, this is a small space, your continual movement is making my vision swim." 

He stopped and looked at the room's other occupant. "Is that your unique way of telling me I'm making you dizzy?"

His companion gave him one of his customary half-nods, apparently unfazed by his testiness. "Indeed."

"Sorry," he threw his hands up in despair. "I just want to know what's wrong with Faith."

"Perhaps I can help," he looked over his shoulder to see a grim-faced Giles stood in the doorway of the room. There was more than a little about this man that made him wary, told him that this was not a man to cross. And that was without taking into account his personal army of ass-kicking super-amazons. "May I?" he nodded at the Englishman. After a second the man walked in. "Perhaps," Giles glanced at his companion, "we should speak alone?"

Teal'c started to rise, but he waved him back down. "Anything you want to say to me, you can say in front of my friend."

"As you wish." Giles glanced at Teal'C before speaking. "I understand you had a son."

Jack felt his heart tighten. "Charlie, so?"

"This is delicate," again the Englishman glanced towards Teal'C.

"Just talk damn it!"

The Englishman didn't even blink at his growl. "As you wish. Thor spoke to Faith earlier, showed her some images from your past, an attempt to show her what sort of man you are."

"Oh?"

"Unfortunately," now the Watcher looked nervous. "In amongst the images Thor showed her was one of Charlie dying."

"Oh god," Jack slumped onto his bunk, the strength leaving his legs.

There was a long silence, eventually broken by the Englishman. "Might I ask what happened? If that wouldn't be intruding?"

O'Neill answered mechanically, his mind already caught up in reminiscences of that fateful day. "Charlie had come home with a lousy report card, but he wanted to play ball. I told him no, he had to study more. I went out to garden, he wanted to be like me, a soldier, so he went into my guns cabinet. I heard a shot. My wife had always said I shouldn't have a gun in the house."

"Oh, good lord," came the whispered comment from the Englishman. "You mustn't blame yourself Colonel."

"Indeed, O'Neill." Teal'C agreed. "The Watcher is correct."

"I have to see her, explain." Even as he spoke he was up, moving to the door.

The Englishman blocked his path. "Given Faith's current mood, such a move would be unwise." He made to step around the Watcher. "Colonel O'Neill, Xander and Angel are with her now. And when she is in a mood like she currently is," the Englishman's face shadowed. "They are the only two men she'll consent to listen to as I found earlier to my cost."

"Sorry?"

"I tried to intercede on your behalf before we left on this," the Englishman looked around, "wondrous machine." The Watcher's face shadowed. "I was left in no doubt that she has certain understandable issues with me because of the past. Issues I thought buried. You trying to go her now, might cause irreparable damage to your relationship."

O'Neill stared at the Englishman. "What relationship?" he asked bitterly.


End file.
